Guest
by Makkura Arashi
Summary: Pleasure shot through Sasuke as Itachi held him, until his eyes shot open to meet the shocked blue eyes of his guest. Have the Uchiha brothers finally found their missing piece or will Sasuke's hate stop it before it starts? Yaoi Threesome, SN,IS, ISN
1. So It Began

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto and do not make a profit from this story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

**A/N: Yeah I'm back. With a new story. I've explained about the rest of my stories at the bottom. I'm sorry real life just caught me and chucked me somewhere. In this story the fourth Hokage will be called Uzumaki Minato…I got sick of using and Arashi. But I'm keeping the Uzumaki just for the heck of it. I want Naruto's last name to be the same! **

**This is a threesome yaoi story. It has uchihacest, don't like don't read! **

**I've also changed the first two chapters a little to make it a better read since 2007. **

**That being said, this is just about Sasuke and Itachi wanting a third person who can bring love into their relationship of lust. It's a bit weird…so bear with me!**

Chapter 1: So It Began

"ITACHII!" he screamed as he came, feeling himself fill up with his brother's seed. The man above him thrust into to him one more time, before collapsing on top of him. They lay like that for a few minutes before the older man pulled out and rolled to the side.

Itachi reached out to run his fingers through Sasuke's deep blue-black hair; he loved how the boy looked after sex. There were a few things that Itachi was glad about, one was that he'd sound proofed both their rooms without their parent's knowledge a few years ago…otherwise Sasuke's loud screams would have been heard all over the neighbourhood. He smiled a bit as the younger boy purred and rolled towards him, snuggling up to his chest. Two, Itachi was glad that he kept paper towels handy to clean them up and didn't have to trek to the bathroom all the time. He could instead stroke his feline brother a whole lot more and enjoy an after sex snuggle.

The calming silence was broken by Sasuke. "Itachi…?"

The older Uchiha looked down at the seventeen year old whose face was covered by those long dark bangs. "Hmm?" Sasuke shifted a bit and then looked up. His dark eyes were serious and his forehead creased in the beginning of a frown.

"That guy is coming over tomorrow…you know the former mayor's son?"

Itachi didn't get why they were talking about a former mayor's son right after really good sex, but decided to please his brother…in a more innocent way this time. "Yeah…the point being…?"

"Well, you think we can continue after he comes? I mean, I'll be expected to hang with him; we'll be going to the same school after all. Well, we need to keep this under wraps, your boyfriend won't be too happy when he hears about this…" Sasuke turned onto his back.

The relationship he shared with his brother was weird. This had started when he was fourteen…back then it had been about being _in_ love with Itachi. But then they'd 'broken up' when he was fifteen and had started dating other people. But that hadn't worked out because they still wanted each other and now that was what it was…lust. He loved Itachi and his brother loved him back, but they weren't _in_ love and this was just brothers-with-benefits kind of sex.

Once Sasuke's boyfriend Gaara had caught them…Sasuke had been in love with Gaara, but he still couldn't stay away from Itachi. Sex had become their form of expression…but Gaara didn't see it that way. Hell _no one_ would understand. He and Itachi needed someone who _would_, someone they could love, be in love and have sex with…maybe even all three of them together? That wouldn't be possible ever. And somehow so far the only men who'd agreed to a threesome were sluts, not people they could fall in love with…for that you'd need someone unique and who were they kidding? You couldn't find that kind of unique in a million years.

"Uzumaki will have his own room. We'll just have to behave like we do with father and mother. He won't realise unless he catches us and we're far too careful for him to do so." Itachi pulled Sasuke towards him, his lips against the younger boy's forehead and his hand massaging Sasuke's back soothingly. "And Sasuke…Deidara and I broke up. Now go to sleep."

* * *

Why couldn't his father pay him any attention? It was always about the bloody city! He couldn't even walk around without everyone greeting him…to them he would always be his father's son. Now he was being sent away again, because his father had to leave somewhere on a business trip. Having a father who was one of the best business men as well as the former mayor of a city was not fun.

He'd been sent to a boarding school for the past fourteen years and had hardly seen his father's face this summer. It wasn't that his father was a bad _man_, he was an exceptionally good one, but he sucked at being a dad. His mother had died when he was two and his father was all he had. But in reality, he had no one. When it came down to it, he liked it better that way. When he had no one, no one could hurt him.

"Naruto! Hurry up!"

The boy straightened his shirt and walked down to the foyer where his father was waiting. Minato smiled up at him. "Hey…you'll like the people you'll be staying with. They're one of the best families in Konoha and they also have a very good business going. Maybe you'll be able to make friends with their sons?"

Naruto pasted a smile on his face. "Yeah maybe I will dad…." He followed his father out to their limousine. They drove for about fifteen minutes before reaching the house. The Uchiha mansion was very beautiful…if Naruto had been a normal boy he would have loved having to stay here. Not that Naruto's house was less grand…it was way huger. But the Uchiha mansion had a very nice charm to it.

They were escorted to the living room where the Uchihas (Mikoto and her sons.) were sitting. The moment Naruto entered, the lady stood up and smiled at him.

"You must be Naruto…how nice to meet you! I knew your mother very well…" she ruffled his hair a bit. "It's going to be so nice to have you here. Meet my sons…. Itachi, my eldest and Sasuke…."

Naruto gave them a short polite smile. "Nice to meet you all." His voice was low and didn't exactly show much enthusiasm, but Minato being who he was failed to notice this.

He grinned. "I'm sure Naruto will enjoy his stay here. I'm so sorry for having to do this, but I have to go urgently. After all it's only a month…and I didn't want to take him away from a school system he knows so well!" he turned to the Uchiha brothers. "Naruto will be in Sasuke-kun's school! Please take care of him for me."

Sasuke nodded. "Don't worry about it, Uzumaki-san."

Minato turned to his son and patted him on the shoulder. "See you then, Naruto. E-mail me. I'll call you okay? Good bye!"

Naruto nodded. "See you dad."

Minato exchanged a few words with the adult and then left. Naruto stood in the centre of the room, trying to deal with the loneliness he felt. He straightened up and attempted to smile once more.

"Sasuke will take you to your room now." Mikoto ushered Naruto to the stairs.

Naruto silently followed the boy upstairs. He wondered if he would ever actually make friends with these boys…they seemed so stand off-ish. He suddenly found himself bang into something and fall on to his butt. He opened his eyes and looked up at the dark haired boy who was gazing at him indifferently. He stood up and rubbed his ass gingerly.

"Dobe…"

Naruto blinked and looked at the boy who had turned away. Did he just call him _dobe_? Naruto frowned. "Watch what you call me, teme!"

Sasuke opened the door of one of the rooms. "Hn. In here, this is your room dobe." He almost shoved Naruto inside. For some inexplicable reason he felt this surge of irritation that this boy had come into his life.

Naruto just dropped his bags and looked around. Then he saw the uniform laid out on his bed… "Hey, Sasuke…what's this school of ours like?" he waited but getting no answer he turned around to see he was alone. Sasuke had disappeared.

_Be friends? _What had he been thinking? He could never find a real friend anywhere. At his old school, there had been many people after him, but he'd never actually found time to waste on them. They were after his money anyway. He walked to his bed and collapsed on it. He decided he might as well get some sleep…after all it wasn't like they wanted him downstairs anyway.

He woke up in time for dinner, which wasn't all that big an affair…apparently when Uchiha Fugaku wasn't home; they didn't eat together at the table. Then he made his way back to the room. There hadn't been much interaction though the older brother…Itachi his name was, had asked him a few questions about himself, which had earned him a few glares from Sasuke. Mikoto had tried her best to make him feel comfortable but had given up as soon as she realised that she wasn't making any headway.

* * *

He adjusted his uniform; black trousers, black striped tie and maroon shirt. He wished he could go to school by himself, but Mikoto had insisted that he ride with Sasuke today, since it was his first day. He mussed his hair and took one last glance at himself. When he went downstairs he found Sasuke waiting for him by the door. The moment the dark haired boy saw him, he walked out the door, forcing the blond to hurry after him.

Naruto cursed as he got lost trying to find the garage. The raven had ditched him again. He frowned and wondered if he could ask anyone. He turned and bumped into Itachi. The older Uchiha was immaculately dressed in a khaki suit. Naruto wondered if Itachi was going to behave like his brother as well.

"Ano…could you please tell me where to find your brother? We'll get late at this rate…" Naruto crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that Itachi would help.

Itachi sighed. He should have known Sasuke would behave like a child. "Follow me, Naruto-kun. I'm heading to the garage as well. Forgive my brother for behaving like this, he isn't very social." Itachi led the boy to the garage, before nodding to him.

Naruto found Sasuke sitting in a sleek black Cadillac and glowering at him. The dark haired boy gestured with his head to the passenger seat and Naruto clambered in. Sasuke got out seeing the look Itachi was giving him. The elder took him aside.

"What's wrong Sasuke? He's a guest…."

"I know he's a fucking guest! I don't want him here….maybe if he feels miserable enough, he'll leave us alone and his dad will take him away!" Sasuke knew he was being unreasonable, but he was scared that maybe Itachi could fall for this blond…

"You're behaving like a child. He's been left here by his father and he's in our care. You're supposed to be helping him fit in." Itachi wished his brother could just see the reason in it. Alienating the future owner of Uzumaki corp. was ridiculous. Everything his father did, he knew was for the business…even having the former mayor's son stay here was part of the business plan. We take care of your son and you'll partner with us and fund us.

Sasuke glared at Itachi. "Why do you care? Just leave me alone, Itachi….I'm getting late for school."

Sasuke stormed back into the car, leaving Itachi looking at him grimly. He barely said a word to Naruto during the drive. He parked in his space and then turned to the blond.

"Come on, we'll meet the principal." He ushered Naruto into a nice breezy office and waited outside the door.

Naruto entered and saw a kindly old man sitting in a comfortable chair behind a big desk. "You must be Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to have you here. I'm Principal Sarutobi. Do you have any questions? If not I'll proceed to tell you a few guidelines we follow."

After half an hour, the old man smiled at him. "Here you go, Naruto-kun. Your schedules are here, I trust Sasuke-kun will guide through the school. You may leave."

Naruto nodded and stepped out to find Sasuke waiting for him, a scowl on his face. He opened his mouth to ask the dark haired boy something when the other snatched his time table and interrupted him. "Come on dobe…let me give you a quick tour and then I'll take you to class. I think we have the same schedule."

The tour was boring. Naruto knew he could find his own way around in a while. It was annoying when Sasuke had that bored look on his face like he'd rather get to class instead of hang out with Naruto. And then there were the whispers. "Look its Naruto…" "He's the mayor's son…" "Oh he's so good looking…" "He's hanging out with Sasuke-kun….they're both so hot!"

Naruto wished it would stop. The fact that he was the former mayor's son or that he was the richest kid at school kept popping up and Naruto wished he could just sink into the floor.

"Dobe, this is your locker. Mine's opposite. Memorize the code and let's get to class. You're lucky we had the first hour free today." Sasuke voice had this edge to it. Naruto had no idea why the boy disliked him so much.

He sighed and opened his locker to dump the books he'd picked up on the way. Why couldn't he have gone back to his old school? He'd at least made one friend there and he missed him…

"All ready famous huh? Quite the popular boy, aren't you?"

Naruto straightened at that voice. He turned around to meet pale eyes and a smile broke out on his face. "Neji! What are you doing here?" he could have glomped the boy he was so glad.

Neji smiled. "I asked uncle if I could transfer. They needed a teaching assistant here. And I figured I could put university off for a year and wait for you. He agreed to let me come since I could keep an eye on Hinata here. I figured you'd be your gloomy self if I wasn't around to lighten up your day!"

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Neji…" he felt really grateful. Even if Neji was a teaching assistant here, they could still hang around and meet for lunch…" so…what are you teaching?"

"I'll be teaching you Math." He grinned. "And I'm going to be taking your class right after homeroom today. So don't be late. I trust Uchiha will make sure you're on time?"

Sasuke wished he could tell bloody Hyuuga to get lost. They'd met a lot at parties and they could never see eye to eye on anything. Plus Hyuuga had almost caught him and Itachi once, which was irritating. Sasuke hated being cut short while having sex. And now it turned out Naruto was his friend. One more reason to detest the blond. Plus Hyuuga would be _teaching_ him now…

Sasuke just nodded. "We're late for class, Hyuuga. You can talk to him later."

"That's Hyuuga-_san _or _sensei_ to you, Uchiha. Keep an eye on Naruto for me." Neji swung around and walked away.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke, but decided not to say anything. "Can we head to class now?"

* * *

Sasuke smirked and pinned Itachi on to the bed. He bent down to let his lips run over his brother's. He liked teasing Itachi…they always liked to see who could hold out longer. Then he slowly bent forward and kissed Itachi full on the lips, tongue nudging the older Uchiha's lips open to slip inside. Itachi kissed him back, before turning them over and lying on top of Sasuke. He let his fingers tangle in Sasuke's raven locks.

Sasuke began unbuttoning his brother's shirt, he did slowly and deliberately touching every bit of skin that was revealed to him. He moaned into Itachi's mouth. They broke apart and panted slightly, they could feel their cocks starting to harden. Itachi rolled against Sasuke eliciting a gasp from the boy.

"Itachi…" Sasuke panted, grabbing his brother's ass to keep grinding against him. They were both shirtless and Itachi was working on their pants, when they heard their mother calling.

"Shit!" Sasuke hated this. He pushed Itachi off and shut his eyes trying to think of something sick like Gai-sensei…it worked. Then he pulled his shirt on hurriedly and left the room, not bothering to wait for Itachi. In the two and a half weeks that Naruto had been here, he'd found that he and Itachi got less time to spend with each other. His mother was always calling them for something or the other concerning the blond, like Naruto's "lonely" or his "homework" or for Itachi to "tutor" him.

Sasuke had begun to hate that boy with everything he had. Though he knew the blond wasn't really at fault. Naruto usually excused himself the moment Sasuke made an entrance or tried to stay out with Hyuuga until dinner time. A lot of times his mother would force the three boys to spend time together. She'd get them a movie or send them out together.

What was more, Sasuke hated the fact that Itachi always behaved nicely to the blond. He walked into the dining room to see Hyuuga sitting there deep in conversation with Naruto. Hyuuga's cousin a girl in his class, Hinata was there too.

"Look Sasuke, I asked Naruto to call the Hyuuga's over for dinner. Please ask Itachi to hurry up, dinner will get cold." Mikoto smiled at her youngest. She looked up as Itachi entered too. "Just on time."

They all sat at the table in an awkward silence. Only Mikoto and Hinata made any effort to have a conversation. Neji and Naruto kept to themselves, speaking to Itachi one or two times. Sasuke just silently brooded, annoyed at having two more people there, when all he wanted to do was be with Itachi.

Itachi looked at his mother's strained face and sighed. He wished he could make things easier for her. It was bad enough she had to handle their almost non-existent father as well as one absolutely broody child like Sasuke without having this strain of Naruto and Sasuke's apparent hostility to each other. Naruto really wasn't a bad guy; he spent time with their mother and tried to make her feel less lonely. He even went with her to the grocery store and all. Itachi appreciated that…he had been expecting a spoilt rich kid, not some lonely brat with beautiful sad eyes.

The Hyuuga's left after a while and Naruto went with them on pretext of collecting something. Itachi knew Naruto just wanted to get away…after all people usually wanted to leave the Uchiha household, which could be very dull if you stayed there.

He made his way up to his room and an hour or so later, after their mother had gone to bed, he decided to sneak out to meet Sasuke. They met in the hallway and their lips met. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Itachi and let the older boy pick him up so he could wrap his legs around him too.

Itachi backed him into the wall and continued to kiss him. He slipped his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and drew a moan from the younger boy. "Sasuke…" his voice whispered into the dark haired boy's ear, before he began to attack his neck.

Sasuke clung to Itachi, just wanting to drown in these feelings for his brother. Ever since he'd heard about sex he'd wanted to do it with his brother…Itachi, whom he adored completely. He ground into Itachi, wanting to awaken him down there. He wound his fingers into Itachi's hair and pressed into him wanting to merge them both. He was rewarded with a short grunt from Itachi.

Itachi attacked Sasuke's zipper. Undoing his pants he knelt in front of the boy. Teasing he licked at the slit, bringing Sasuke to full hardness. The boy had stuffed his fist into his mouth to keep from making any sound. Sasuke writhed and tried to get more of himself into his mouth. Itachi smirked and held on hip down with his hand. Then he proceeded to lick the underside of Sasuke's swollen cock.

Sasuke bit his lip harder. Itachi was so good at his. He shut his eyes and tried to control his breathing as his brother finally took the head into his mouth. Itachi began to move on him, he felt his cock slip in and out of that awesome mouth. Suddenly Itachi took all off him into his mouth and Sasuke's eyes shot open in pleasure…only to connect with shocked blue ones.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, there's one chapter done! Gods I never thought I'd be done with this chappy. I know I have other stories to write….don't throw things at me…I'm working on them…well the guardian and the bastard at least. Irreplaceable is going a bit slow…some plot muck ups are happening. So please tell m how u liked this!**

**Taka**


	2. Hating

**Note: Before Naruto walked in on them, he'd all ready been staying at the Uchiha mansion for about three weeks. I know it seems rushed but it won't seem like that once I begin properly, a few things need to happen though…**

**This chappie is completely unchecked and un beta-ed. **

**Chapter 2:**

The wide blue eyes took in the scene. Itachi was kneeling on the ground, hair down and bare-chested, slick with sweat with Sasuke's _cock_ in his _mouth_! Naruto felt like time had stopped at that moment and what a lewd moment for it to stop at. Slowly like breaking out of a daze, he let his eyes trail upwards only to meet Sasuke's pleasure filled black ones. At once the pleasure in them faded to mirror the shock in his own eyes. Itachi pulling away, the cock sliding out of his mouth with a slick sound was what jolted him back to his senses. He let out a tiny gasp, before fleeing past the two brothers and shutting himself up in his room.

He leaned against the door and took a deep breath. If it had been anyone else, he would have counted it as an embarrassing moment. But this was _not _embarrassing, this was, it was _disgusting._ Sasuke and Itachi. _Sasuke and Itachi. _Suddenly everything clicked into place…why Sasuke hated him conversing with Itachi, why they didn't want him here and the way they left him to his own devices.

Anger swamped him. He'd begun to think it was _his_ fault that Sasuke hated him, but now he'd found out it was because of this! They were _brothers_! Brothers did NOT do that! He had never thought Sasuke could be that _disgusting_! At the thought of the other boy's name, the image of Sasuke, his head thrown back and his expression saturated with pleasure entered his mind. Naruto shook his head hard and shuddered. _No._ He was open to anything usually, but incest! He couldn't even pretend he was okay with it.

He got into bed, refusing to believe that the picture of them together was turning him on. No way…if it had been anyone else then he would have been okay with being turned on, but not _brothers_! Quiet footsteps sounded near his door. In all the confusion, he'd forgotten to lock it, he hoped they'd just leave him alone...he really didn't want to face either of them right now.

Sasuke stood alone in the hallway paralysed by fear. He hadn't even pulled up his boxers yet, his mind going off on a journey down everything that could happen to them now. Itachi had left as soon as the blond boy had shut himself up. He wished he could just punch Naruto, but at the same time he wanted to just make Naruto understand, maybe if he stayed on Naruto's good side the boy wouldn't rat him out?

He crept to Naruto's room, with no idea of what he wanted to do. The other boy was wrapped up in his covers like a mummy, with not one hair on his blond head in the open.

Sasuke reached out cautiously and shook the other boy's shoulder. He fought to keep his voice normal and unafraid. "Naruto..."

The blond jerked away from his touch and rolled to the other side. "Don't touch me…" his voice muffled by the bed linen.

"Please just listen to me..." But the other boy stubbornly stayed under the covers, pissing Sasuke off. Fear subtly changed to anger and Sasuke grabbed one end of the blanket and yanked. Naruto rolled out of bed, hitting the floor on the other side. Before he could brace himself, Sasuke had caught a hold of night shirt and shoved him onto the bed.

The dark haired boy straddled the pale haired one, both glaring death at one another. Naruto was now pissed off. "I don't want to listen! I said not to touch me! Get off me, teme!"

Sasuke didn't budge. "Stop acting like an idiot. I know you weren't expecting that…Itachi…well its _Itachi_! I know we're brothers but…."

Naruto didn't want any explanations. This boy had tormented him since he came here, treating him like dirt. Why the fuck was he supposed to understand? "Shut up! I don't need to hear this…why the hell should I understand?"

Sasuke frowned. "You little asshole. I was trying to explain!" again Sasuke felt the urge to hurt Naruto. He wanted to hurt Naruto as much as the fear he felt hurt him. "I wish you had never come here! Your father just wanted an excuse to dump you somewhere…didn't you have anywhere else to go? Did you have to come and fuck my life up? You're fucking unwanted….so why don't you just get lost?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Had the prick just told him he was unwanted? "At least it's better than being a brother-fucker! At least I'll never be like you, you disgusting piece of shit! Couldn't you find anyone else? Or did no one else want _you_?" he shoved Sasuke out of his room. "I'm only here for a month, bastard so suck it up!"

Sasuke strained against the door that Naruto was trying to close, he even shoved a foot in between. He looked into those angry blue eyes, his own eyes half mad and half pleading. "If you tell anyone…."

Naruto just shoved him once more and shut the door in his face. The blond boy locked it this time and fell onto his bed. _Your father just wanted an excuse to dump you somewhere…_he sighed. The truth of that statement was what scared him. It's only a month….he repeated the mantra in his head again and again until he drifted off to sleep.

On the other hand Sasuke lay wide awake in his bed. He had never been this scared in his life. Even when Gaara had found out, it had been more heart break than _this_. And things were just getting better…he'd just gotten over Gaara and he didn't need this person making his life hell. _It's only a month…_ he told himself it was okay. Only a month and then even if Naruto stayed in school, nothing could go wrong.

* * *

Naruto stepped out of his room that morning only to be confronted with Itachi. Had the elder come here to threaten him as well? He glared. "What the hell do you want?"

"May I come in, Naruto-kun?" Itachi's face was impassive. But Naruto knew he couldn't blow the man off. He stepped aside and let Itachi in. The dark haired man walked to the chair by the desk and sat down. He gestured for Naruto to lock the door and sit down.

Naruto sat here waiting. The man did not say anything. Finally he looked up. "What?"

"I've just come to apologize, Naruto-kun." The words surprised Naruto, but Itachi continued oblivious. "I can see that what you saw yesterday shocked you. I also want to apologize for the way Sasuke behaved last night. He gets angry very easily and fails to see how it might affect you. You see Naruto-kun, my little brother and I have had a relationship for the past three years. I want you to understand that it began because we were in love with each other. Though I still love my brother, I am not in love with him anymore. But for Sasuke and I this is just about being physical, satisfied and showing each other we care."

Itachi looked the blond in the eye and continued. "He did date another person…Gaara, but that didn't work out… when Gaara found out about us, he hated Sasuke for it. My little brother was in love and was broken after it. He's just recovering. I know he can be a bastard, but please do not make it more difficult for us, Naruto-kun. I cannot ask you to condone it, but I can ask you to keep quiet about it."

Naruto stared at Itachi. The man was asking nicely. And somehow Naruto couldn't hate Itachi…not the way he hated Sasuke. Itachi had never insulted him; he'd been quite nice to him. "Fine…I wasn't going to tell anyway. I'm not like that. You're right…I don't condone it. Please tell your little brother not to treat me like shit Itachi…I came here against my will. It's only a few more weeks and I intend to leave right after. I don't have to take his bull shit."

"I'm grateful Naruto-kun. Hope your stay here improves a little…" the last sentence was said in a doubtful voice, but Itachi was trying anyway.

"Thank you. Now will you please move so I get out? Or else your brother will most probably leave without me." Naruto waited for the man to move and then made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a sausage he sprinted to the door only to have Itachi call out to him. He turned a little miffed but found the older Uchiha holding out his bag. Nodding a thank you, he took it and resumed sprinting to the garage.

Surprisingly Sasuke was still waiting, scowling angrily yes…but still waiting. Naruto said nothing and slid into the car. The raven turned on the ignition and began to drive. Normally they found something to say to each other, but today the silence was just heavy. Naruto turned to watch the other boy, whose tense posture just gave his turmoil away. In a way Naruto wished he could just let the boy stew…it would serve him right. He watched more closely, the way Sasuke's hands gripped the steering wheel too tightly and the look in his eyes…under the calm façade, Naruto could see that those dark eyes bordered on the verge of panicking.

Naruto waited until Sasuke drove into the parking lot. Once the car had stilled, Naruto reached out to poke Sasuke's shoulder. The dark haired boy jumped a little before turning to stare at him. Then he frowned…Naruto knew this was just to cover that jump.

"What?"

Naruto sighed. "Listen teme, I won't tell. So don't worry about that…"

All Sasuke wanted to say was that he wasn't worried…but yesterday's display had taken away that liberty. He just nodded and stepped out of the car. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to thank this boy.

Naruto watched him walk and shook his head. The bastard hadn't even thanked him…but Naruto realised that it was to be expected. With a personality like Sasuke's, there was no way anyone could stoop so low as to be polite. He slung his bag on and locked the door. He didn't bother catching up with that teme!

It was while he was running to his class that Naruto bumped into someone quite hard. He was catapulted backwards and landed quite hard on his butt. He opened his eyes which had shut up on impact and found himself looking into a pair of green eyes. He jerked back a bit, not used to the proximity and then found that it was a red haired boy.

Naruto stood and began his apology. "I'm sorry; you see I didn't know…"

But the boy cut him off. "It's ok. I'm Sabaku Gaara and you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. I'm new here. It's nice to meet you, Sabaku-san, but I have to run. I'm heading for a class…" Naruto grinned in apology and went back to running.

He left the red head standing there staring at his back. Gaara had never seen such beautiful blue eyes…nor had he ever been given such a friendly smile. He smirked; he'd be looking up that blond soon enough. Uzumaki Naruto, huh?

* * *

Sasuke sighed as fan girls leaned over him again. They just wouldn't leave him alone and all of them wished he would suddenly point to one of them as a girlfriend. Even his dating Gaara hadn't thrown them off his scent! He looked across the classroom to see that Naruto was receiving the same treatment. At least the blond's arrival had gotten most of his fan girls off his back…

Sasuke tried to concentrate on the book he was reading but their nattering was getting to him. He looked up to say something to them, when his eyes met stunning green ones. Sasuke's heart leaped and stuck in his throat. _Gaara…_the pain which he had tried to strangle was back, making it so he couldn't speak. The red head turned away and sat down two rows ahead of him and Sasuke found it was a nice position to watch him from. But Gaara wasn't in this class…and they had stopped meeting each other ever since that time…

Naruto felt loads better as Anko-sensei walked into the room. The moment she appeared all the girls crowding around his table left, giving him some breathing space. As the teacher started taking roll call, he let his eyes wander. He noticed that Sabaku Gaara was in the class…he wondered why the boy hadn't been there in the past few weeks. While turning back to his book he caught sight of Sasuke. He'd never seen the raven look like that.

For once Sasuke wasn't looking at the teacher or paying any attention. His eyes were filled with something…well something Naruto couldn't describe, but there was a lot of pain and maybe guilt too…Naruto followed his gaze and found that his housemate was staring at the red head.

"_He did date another person…Gaara, but that didn't work out… when Gaara found out about us, he hated Sasuke for it. My little brother was in love and was broken after it."_

Unbidden Itachi's voice came into his head. Naruto started…so it was _that_ Gaara he'd bumped into. Suddenly Naruto felt a little pity for the Uchiha. He'd never seen Sasuke display any emotion whether only in his eyes or not. He saw the teacher was looking at Sasuke too…

"Uchiha-san…could you please tell me what I've been talking about thus far?" Anko seemed mad.

Sasuke stood up, jolted out of his reverie. He tried to see if he remembered anything, but found that he didn't. "I…I wasn't listening…" the simple statement caused everyone in class to sit up and listen.

Anko glared at him and then turned her attention to Naruto. "And Uzumaki-san? What about you?"

Naruto jumped. He hadn't been expecting that! He stood up looking shamefaced. "I'm sorry, sensei…"

She smiled knowing how much these two hated each other. "Detention for both of you. You will stay back for two hours."

Class ended with Sasuke trying his best to pay attention after that, though inside he wanted to kill something. The moment the bell rang, he jumped up and made his way towards Gaara, but the red head veered away and headed towards Naruto. Sasuke watched as Gaara smiled at Naruto.

"Hey, Uzumaki-san…I didn't get to know you yet, maybe if you have some time later, we could get together with some friends?" Gaara grinned at the blond.

Naruto smiled. "Sure. Haven't seen you in my class before…"

"I transferred to this class…my other class was moving slower than this one. I have to go now, I'll be seeing you…" with that the boy turned around and brushed past Sasuke, without as much as a hello.

Naruto found himself at the mercy of a heated glare, before the Uchiha spun around and stalked off. Naruto sighed; if the idiot wanted to be mad then he could be mad!

* * *

"You have to stay back for detention? I can't believe you got yourself detention on the day you had to come home!" Neji frowned at Naruto. "Uchiha has his own problems, why are you so bothered about them?"

"I don't care about his problems. I was just surprised is all! Don't even accuse me of caring about what that childish idiot does!" Naruto sighed. "Listen I'm sorry, I'll come by tomorrow ok? After all I get out of that hell in a weeks time. I'll be out of his hair and he'll be out of mine."

Neji smiled before turning down another corridor. "Call me when you get out of there…"

Naruto nodded. "Will do!"

He entered to see Sasuke sitting at the far end of the room, his head in his arms. For a moment Naruto didn't feel like making a sound. Sasuke turned, completely engrossed in his own thoughts and the dark hair fell over his face, framing it perfectly. The obsidian eyes were closed and jet black lashes fell softly onto the creamy cheeks. Naruto couldn't help but stare…he hadn't seen Sasuke this peaceful before and suddenly he could figure out why so many people liked the boy. The spell broke the moment Sasuke opened his eyes…a fierce frown marred the beauty. Unfortunately for Naruto, now that he had acknowledged how beautiful he other was, the scowl didn't take away from it.

Sasuke turned back to glare out of the window. And Naruto wondered if they could ever get along. Beautiful or not, the guy was still a prick and Naruto hated him for it….not to mention the boy was fucking his own brother!

Half an hour passed and a student came by to say that Anko wouldn't be coming, but they were to stay the whole two hours as she was keeping an eye on the door. Silence reigned for a while…until…

"Why can't we get along?"

Sasuke looked up at the blond, his eyes cold. He hadn't been expecting that question. "What?"

Naruto sighed. "Why can't we just get along? Is it so difficult?"

Sasuke gazed at him for a long moment. "We can't."

Naruto glared at him. "Why not?"

Sasuke just looked out the window, he didn't want to answer this kid and he couldn't understand why the hell Naruto couldn't just leave things be. But the blond repeated the questions a few times. Sasuke could feel the anger starting to build inside and then finally he turned around and caught a hold of Naruto's collar.

"I don't want to make things okay because I _hate_ you!" Sasuke growled into the boy's face. "I hate your fucking blond hair, blue eyes and that annoying smile! I hate everything about you!"

Naruto punched the other boy hard. Somehow the words had gotten to him. Yeah he thought the Uchiha was a prick, but he hadn't wanted to be hated by him. Why was it always like this? They either hated him or clung to him…no one liked him for him except for Neji.

Sasuke staggered back and then looked up at Naruto. Giving a short scream he flung himself at the other. "I hate you! Everyone fucking loves you! Even Itachi! Even Gaara…you're just taking them all!"

Naruto grunted and hit back. "It's because you're a stupid spoilt brat! Itachi spends time with me because he's a nice guy! Of course they'd rather spend time with me…Gaara for one, hates you for pretty well known reasons…if you could only keep your hands off your brother, you might have a chance with him."

"Shut up! Don't talk about him like you know him!"

"I bet I know more about him than you do! If you know more about him would you betray him with your brother? You're just a slut Sasuke; you can't have loved him at all! You just want sex and you have your beautiful brother to give it to you! So stop acting like you even care about Gaara!" Naruto suddenly knew he'd said too much but he couldn't stop. "I doubt you have any feelings anyway. Maybe you just dated Gaara because you wanted to use him as cover up?"

Somewhere midway Sasuke had stopped hitting him. He knew what Naruto was saying were just childish words, but they hurt all the same. He hadn't been using Gaara, though he knew that was exactly what Gaara thought he'd been doing! He reigned in his emotions before Naruto got a chance to see them…he'd been losing his apathetic mask around the blond a lot.

He got up and walked to the door. As he opened it, Anko bounced in out of nowhere. "Where do you think you're going Uchiha…? It's only been an hour."

Sasuke gave her a look. "I'm going home…I don't have this much time to waste with this idiot. I'll do an assignment on what I missed."

Anko, having taught Sasuke for quite a few years let him go before turning to Naruto. "Looks like it's just you and me, Uzumaki…you might as well leave too."

Naruto made his way out to see the car still in the parking lot. There was a note stuck to its window and he peered in to see the keys hanging in the ignition. _One scratch on it and you're toast._ Naruto couldn't help feeling a little grateful that he had been left with some form of transport to get back home with. He drove carefully and for some reason kept a look out for Sasuke.

He got home and took a nap, before starting with his homework. It was eight when he woke up and dinner was being served. Mikoto looked a little worried.

"Naruto-kun, do you know where Sasuke is? He hasn't called yet…"

Naruto fidgeted uncomfortably. "No…"

"Oh…" Mikoto sighed. Looking at her oldest who sat with a small frown on his face, she ventured. "Itachi…see if you can call him…"

Naruto ate silently. He could see Itachi getting pissed about Sasuke not picking up his phone. Anyway one more week….one more week and he'd be free…

Mikoto slapped her head quite suddenly. "Naruto-kun, I forgot to tell you. Your father called. He said he'll be calling you later. Sweetie…his stay has been extended. He would like you to stay here for the next six months…"

* * *

**A/N: yah I'll stop here. It'll pick up….I have to get all this stuff out of the way though. Irreplaceable has picked up with an awesome plot to boot. So it might be up soon…no promises. Gosh I had this small surgery like thing and I have to run around with plaster on my nose! Up until Saturday…eeks! Ja na**

**Taka**


	3. Wishful Thinking

**A/N: Ok I am back with another chapter. My three year writer's block seems to have finally let up and the plot bunny for this story returned to me. Please review and let me know if I've improved or not, and tell me how this is!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Wishful Thinking  
**

"WHAT?" Sasuke's voice growled loudly at Mikoto's announcement.

His mother turned around, suddenly angry. "Where have you been? It's past eight! We've been calling you for hours."

Sasuke ignored her questions. "What do you mean this brat is going to be staying here for six months?"

Mikoto gasped, but before she could say anything, Itachi's voice cut through sharply. "Sasuke, mind your tongue!" The older boy was looking at Naruto with concern. The colour had drained out of the boy's face, leaving him pale and drained, his eyes looked utterly miserable.

But Sasuke didn't take that in either. He was too far gone. He'd just had the worst day of his life. His brother was friendly with this fucking blond, his ex looked like he wanted to be more than friendly with the same fucking blond and now it looked like he was going to be stuck with said blond for half a year. Rage boiled up inside him like a volcano…it made him irresponsibly say what he said next.

He smirked nastily at his brother and then at Naruto. "Cut the crap, Itachi. We both know the only reason you're being so nice is because you'd like to have good relations with Naruto's family for business. After all the only reason, Otousan wanted him here, was so that he could make better deals with his father?"

Mikoto glared at her youngest, her eyes full of anger and disbelief. "No. It was because your father's _best_ friend is Naruto's father. You haven't met him often because he's always busy, but he studied with your father at college. They were roommates. I don't know what has gotten into you, but this has _got_ to stop. Now. Apologize to Naruto." Mikoto turned only to find the blond heading to the door as quickly as he could. They'd not even noticed him getting up with the way the argument was progressing. "Naruto!"

The blond stopped for a minute before turning around and giving them a shaky smile. "Look, I'm sorry, but this news hasn't made me too happy either. I know it's been hard on you guys, having me over, so I _am_ sorry that my father can be like this. But you needn't worry. I'm just heading to the Hyuuga's for tonight and then I'll see if I can convince him to make other arrangements for the next six months." He saw Sasuke open his mouth and continued. "No I won't tell him any of this, so don't worry."

With that, the blond shut the door behind him. They heard him rummage around in his room, before hearing a taxi arrive and the front door shut.

The room thrummed with unshed tension. Itachi stood up slowly, his face full of anger and disgust. But his voice seemed tired and strained. "I'm going to bed." He looked at his mother. "It's ok. I'll talk to Naruto tomorrow and convince him to come back." He left the room without bothering to look at Sasuke.

Mikoto sighed and sat down at the table. She looked at Sasuke who was still standing in the same spot, his face unreadable. "I can't believe you did that. I'm so disappointed in you. I thought I'd taught you better, that you maybe a little more sensitive to other people." Then a look of understanding spread over her face. "Maybe you just had a long and bad day. But I'd still like you to apologize to Naruto tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and left, heading towards the bedroom wing. His phone bleeped. It was an email. From Naruto.

_I wanted to apologize for the things I said at detention today. I don't know Gaara, but I do know a little about you and it was unfair to imply that you were using him. Please do not reply to this. I really don't want to hear anything more from you right now. Your secret is safe with me, so that shouldn't worry you. _

Sasuke stared at the message, warring feelings swamping him. Damn the fact that Naruto was fair. Damn him for apologizing and making Sasuke feel like the biggest prick in the world.

He went to Itachi's room instead and sighed before knocking twice. There was a long moment of silence before Itachi's voice sounded consent. Sasuke went in and shut the door after him. He stood there for a bit. Itachi sat at the computer his back to him, his long hair was unbound, spilling all over his shoulders as he silently scrolled through some business website.

Sasuke walked up to stand behind the chair and lay his head atop Itachi's. "I'm sorry. I was…I got really jealous and we had a huge fight at detention. I didn't really mean to let it get out of control."

Itachi continued to skim through the website for a few moments before, standing up and leading Sasuke to the bed. He lay down and pulled the boy down next to him. "Sasuke…you're not going to like this, but Naruto's a nice person. I'd like to make friends with him. But he's not you. I understand why you might be jealous about me talking to him, he is completely my type. But right now I'm not thinking of dating him; I just want to give this lonely boy a chance." He hugged Sasuke. "And right now I'm content with what you and I have going. Besides, I thought we both agreed that what we need is someone who would be okay with us…"

Sasuke sighed. "I know…but like we'll ever find someone like that. It's not just you. Gaara…Gaara seems to be interested in him." He told Itachi about his day, about the fight and why he hadn't come home.

Itachi shook his head. "I understand where both of you are coming from. What Naruto said really was out of line, but then again, you've been awful to him since he first got here. He seems to be patient, but we can't expect him to be _that_ patient. About Gaara, well he doesn't understand, Sasuke. He does not want to hear out, no matter how much that may hurt. He wants to move on and if it's with Naruto, there's nothing you can do to stop it."

**(Lemon: Full version on AFF Link on Profile)**

His hand slipped lightly under Sasuke's shirt, to rub the boy's toned stomach. Sasuke's breath as Itachi's lightly callused hands caressed him. He squirmed a little and turned his head to capture Itachi's lips with his own. They kissed like that, all lazy and soft. Itachi undid the button of Sasuke's pants, and slipped them down to his thighs. Sasuke kicked them off, before turning to actually lie on top of Itachi. He could feel his brother getting hard under him and smirked. He trailed his hands down Itachi's neck, before leaning down to follow them with his tongue. They continued hard and long. Finally with a sudden loud cry, Sasuke came hard, spilling all over himself and his brother. He panted harshly and flopped against the bed. Itachi came with the next few thrusts, before twisting and collapsing beside his brother. After gaining his breath, he turned to slip his arms around Sasuke. They lay silently for a few moments.

**(Lemon ends)**

Sasuke's fists clenched a little as he thought about what he wanted to say. In reality he just wanted to sleep, but he felt this was necessary. "Nii-san, tomorrow, I'll come with you to talk to Naruto."

Itachi yawned and slipped his head into the groove of Sasuke's neck. "That's good. Though I'm not sure Naruto will make it easy."

* * *

Naruto stirred. He'd slept restlessly. The moment he had seen Naruto, Neji had gotten him a spare room. The Hyuuga mansion was huge, and never since his parents has died Neji had lived in the mansion with his uncle. Now a series of quiet knocks interrupted Naruto's attempt at getting some long peaceful sleep. He sighed and got up. "Come in."

Neji stepped in with a tray of food in his hands. "Sleep ok?" He made a face and answered the question himself. "Going by the way you look, you definitely didn't. I wish you'd tell me what you and Sasuke fought about."

Naruto rubbed his hands over his face. "Thanks" he said indicating the laden tray. He waited for Neji to sit at the foot of the bed. "We didn't really fight; I just lost my temper because my father phoned to say I'd have to stay there longer. I know Sasuke doesn't like me and my father leaving me here is making me touchy."

Neji snorted. "Please, we both know Sasuke wouldn't have been nice. I also know that he must have said something…while I know Sasuke is generally quiet and keeps to himself, with you he seems to go overboard in his emotions. In this case, dislike."

Naruto shook his head. "Look, just let it go, alright. I came here to get away from feeling miserable and by bringing this up, you're not really helping."

Neji shrugged. "Anyway it's time for school. Why don't you shower and get dressed and I'll drive you. It'll all be fine."

The drive was a short one, but Naruto felt content. It wasn't that he didn't have to chase Neji for fear of being left behind or that he'd had a full breakfast in a long while, it was just that Neji was his best friend and it was nice to drive with someone who liked you.

They reached the parking lot. As Naruto was exiting the car he saw Gaara watching him curiously. He grinned at the boy and turned only to see both the Uchiha standing by Sasuke's car. The contentment fled as did his grin. He felt a tap on his shoulder and saw that in the time it had taken him to process Sasuke and his brother, Gaara had walked up to him.

"Hey."

Naruto donned his smile. "Hi." He noticed Sasuke's hands clench from the corner of his eye.

"You look tired. Bad night?"

Naruto shook his head. "Late night. Oh yeah, have you met Neji? Neji's my best friend. He's a teaching assistant here. Neji, this is Gaara."

Gaara looked the tall boy over. He'd thought Naruto was beautiful, but this boy was amazing. Those beautiful pale eyes and all that gorgeous hair. Was he just a best friend? Or was he Naruto's boyfriend?

At that moment Naruto realised that the two brothers would dog him, if he didn't go up to them. He certainly didn't want them coming here. Not with Gaara being here and all. "I'm sorry, but if you'd excuse me for a bit. I need to speak to Sasuke."

He walked up to the two, one hand scratching his blond head in trepidation. "Um…hi."

Itachi was the first to speak. "Naruto-kun, we'd like to take you out to breakfast and talk things over? I explained to Principal Sarutobi, so you both have the first two hours off." Seeing Naruto start to look annoyed, he quickly added "Please"

Naruto frowned, but nodded. "I had breakfast, but I guess I could get something…" He refused to consciously look at Sasuke and got into the car. The two ravens got in as well, with Itachi at the wheel.

Gaara watched all this impassively, before turning to the Hyuuga. "You're blond boyfriend just got abducted."

Neji laughed. "He's not my boyfriend. It's alright. They have things to sort out anyway." He didn't elaborate. "I have to go as well; I have to look up a few things before my class."

Gaara nodded. "Nice meeting you." He watched the man walk away thoughtfully. Now that he knew that Naruto kind of knew Sasuke, he wasn't sure if he wanted anything to do with the blond…in the sexual way anyhow. Things with Sasuke had been bad, after…and right now seeing the two brothers together just made him angry. He wanted nothing to do with Sasuke, though Naruto seemed like a nice enough guy to be friends with. The Hyuuga…now that might be worth it after all.

* * *

The waitress was a little uncomfortable. There was a beautiful blond and two beautiful raven men sitting at the table, but there was also this annoying uncomfortable tension. The aura from them all didn't even let her enjoy the heart stopping eye candy in peace. She set down their orders and hurried away, hoping that maybe she could build fantasies about them better from far away.

Naruto took a sip of the hot chocolate that had been set down in front of him.

Sasuke dug into his bacon and egg Bap.

Itachi sighed as he idly stirred his take-away coffee.

Naruto could not take the silence anymore. He huffed and hesitated a little until "What is it? What did you want to say?" burst out of his mouth.

Itachi bit back a smile. "I'm not going to mince words. My mother and I would like you to continue to stay with us. My mother thinks you're a really nice kid and wants you around. She says she enjoys your company. I do too."

Naruto stared at him. After a long moment and another sip of his chocolate, he said, "You do?"

Itachi nodded. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday, if you'd waited my mother and I could have told you ourselves. Sasuke, well Sasuke wants to talk to you himself. So I'll be going to that table over there, to make a few important phone calls. I'll drop you off to school once I'm done."

Naruto watched Itachi go with a frown. He kept silent. Let Sasuke make the first move, everything that stupid boy had said, had really hurt Naruto…not just this argument, but the countless others. The small things, like the constant glares and being ignored also hurt.

Sasuke put down his bap and cleared his throat. "Look, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was really mad about what you'd said, and well…it irked me that you might be staying in the house for the next half a year. Please come back, my mom and Itachi really do want you there." He knew by Naruto's expression that the last line had pretty much killed the apology.

"But you don't. It's your house too."

Sasuke took another bite to cover up the annoyance he was feeling. True, he didn't want this blond there; he wanted everything the way it used to be. "Look, just come stay with us ok? My family wants you there."

Naruto thought about it for a moment. Itachi came back to the table, seeing by Sasuke's face that things weren't going as well as he'd hoped. Naruto finished his chocolate and put the mug down his face determined. "Okay. I'll stay, but if you don't mind Itachi, I'd like my car brought down and a few other things, since my stay is longer." After Itachi nodded assent, he looked at Sasuke and frowned. "I'll stay out of your way as much as possible. So please stay out of mine."

Itachi shot Sasuke a questioning look, but the younger boy ignored him and just nodded. Itachi sighed. This didn't seem too good.

* * *

It's funny how sometimes when one gets what they really want, one realises one doesn't want it anymore. For Sasuke, that's how Naruto was. When he really hated Naruto and wished that the boy would disappear, he hadn't. Now that Naruto was ignoring him and living his own life, Sasuke found that he wanted to get to know the boy. It had been two months since they boy had moved in.

Naruto had gotten very popular at their school. He was fun and reliable; people seemed to like him for who he was. He was at the centre of things. No. Sasuke had not lost his popularity either, but after a few weeks of people trying to get them to hang with each other, they'd sensed the rivalry and given up.

Sasuke ground his teeth in frustration. Recently, he'd started noticing how the stupid blond smiled at people, how he sincerely tried to help them, how he was good at his studies, how he tutored people and most of all…how he seemed to get along with Itachi.

Naruto sometimes hung out with Itachi nowadays. They carefully chose times when Sasuke had other things to do, so it wasn't like they left him out. They also told him when they were going to hang out, so he wouldn't get unnecessarily jealous. But Sasuke _was_ jealous. He was jealous about how Itachi smiled when they went out on their random hiking expeditions or when they got started on some project of building something. It was not a lot of time really, just once in a while, having fun like housemates. Of course Itachi spent most of his free time with his brother. But Sasuke found he was starting to get jealous of Itachi for spending time with _Naruto._

He was ruminating on all of this in the locker room. They'd had a good run during gym today; the tryouts for the track team were in a week. At least going for a run made him happy, sometimes he believed that if he ran fast enough or hard enough, he could leave all his thoughts behind him. He heard a sound and looked up to see Gaara sit down hard on one of the benches. No one else was around, most of the kids had left long ago, and Sasuke had only stayed back to go a few more rounds on the track.

Gaara looked devastated. He just sat there, looking at the ground completely silent. He'd just gotten up the courage to ask Neji out, only to be crushed before he'd actually asked. They'd been hanging out for the past two months, sometimes with Naruto and other friends and sometimes on their own. They'd gotten really close, and Gaara had thought things were moving in the direction he was hoping for. He'd even made it to being Neji's other best friend. Just now, Neji had coming running to find him. To tell him, that Tenten, another teaching assistant that Neji had been crushing on, had just asked him out.

Gaara felt like he was being squeezed to death by the pain. Neji hadn't even told him that he'd had a girl he'd liked. Gaara felt like a fool. First the whole damned thing with Sasuke and now this with Neji, he wondered if he should just give up hope on love all together.

"Hey…"

Gaara was jolted out of his reverie, by the same Uchiha he'd just had a fleeting thought about. Sasuke actually looked concerned. He ignored the cheating slut.

Sasuke was worried. He'd never seen Gaara like this. Not even when he'd been found out, though it had come pretty close. Sasuke knew Gaara was most probably not going to talk to him, but he'd thought he'd give it a shot. "Hey, are you ok? What happened?"

Gaara shit him a murderous look. A monologue about why Uchiha was shit was running through his head. _You used me, you bastard. Don't come out here pretending to care…_ "Why do you care?"

Sasuke frowned. He sighed, not getting why he was trying anyway. "Look, I'm concerned okay? Whatever happened between us, I _do_ care about you. So please tell me what happened? Maybe I can help?" Sasuke felt a little vulnerable. Gaara was the only person apart from Itachi who'd seen the caring side of him. Anything that Gaara said now would be hurtful, if it was negative.

"Ha, 'I'm concerned' says the boy who _used_ me for a cover up." Gaara laughed bitterly. "Go away, Uchiha."

Sasuke's fists clenched. "This may not be the time, but I can't let you keep thinking like that. I did not use you, I loved you. It's compli…" The punch to his stomach caught him off guard.

As Sasuke fell backwards, Gaara was on him in an instant. "Shut the fuck up!" he got in a few more punches. "You did not care! You did use me! Now you're trying to see if you can get back with me, to do the same thing again."

Sasuke shook his head, or tried to. Gaara's last punch to his jaw was making his head reel. "No…" he steeled himself and tried not to fight back. If it had been anyone else…but he deserved Gaara taking whatever he was feeling out on him. "Please…listen…I loved…" he coughed as another punch hit him.

"YOUR BROTHER!" Gaara screamed. "You asshole…you fucking asshole."

Sasuke had gone completely still at that scream, his eyes wide with fear and panic. Gaara'd _screamed_ it. He saw Gaara's fist rise again and come hurtling down towards his face. He closed his eyes, bracing for the impact….none came.

Opening his eyes again took a lot of effort; the crazy random punches had really hurt. His head hurt terribly, his vision was swimming and he wanted to pass out, but being Uchiha Sasuke, he willed himself to look.

Gaara's arm was held back by none other than Uzumaki Naruto. The blond was holding the redhead's arm in a death grip, his blue eyes cold and spitting fury. His voice when he spoke was icy cold. "You're lucky that I was the only one in this locker room when you said that, Gaara."

Grabbing the redhead, Naruto unceremoniously dragged him off of Sasuke, letting him land in a heap behind them. "I don't care how hurt you are, that wasn't the kind of secret you could go screaming to the rafters. I get that it was painful and awful for you to find out. I get that Sasuke was in the wrong, but I also realised that you haven't given him a chance to explain." Naruto knelt down by the beaten raven. "He also was only concerned, though it was stupid of him to have voiced it, but you went too far." He saw Gaara open his mouth and held up his hand. "I _know_ about them, but I know a bit about why. I'd like you to please keep it to yourself. The consequences will be terrible, if they get found out. Please leave now."

Sasuke heard most of this, but very woozily. He was now having trouble keeping his eyes open. Gaara had punched his jaw at least three times on the same spot; he'd stopped short of breaking it. His nose was bleeding though not broken, but the punches to his stomach had winded him, making breathing a little difficult. As his brain realised he was safe, Sasuke gave in and passed out.

Naruto watched the redhead leave. He didn't know why he was feeling so furious, even though one part of him thought the boy deserved it. But Naruto had been there for the whole thing. He'd heard all of it. Also much to his chagrin he found that he'd been subtly watching Sasuke get over Gaara for the last two months, so seeing this happen, when all the Uchiha had been trying to do was be concerned, pissed him off. Sighing he picked the Uchiha up and headed for the parking lot.

Luckily most of the teachers had left, so it was fairly easy to sneak out. Once in his car, he decided to leave Sasuke's car here for now. A bruise was forming on Sasuke's left cheek. Somehow the fact that Sasuke hadn't blocked Gaara made Naruto madder. Did the raven really love Gaara that much? He clicked his tongue at the stupid thought and the feelings it brought with it.

He looked at Sasuke once more. The boy was fucking beautiful. More than his brother, actually. While Itachi had a sort of mature beauty, Sasuke was a work of art. Naruto shook his head. Ever since that breakfast when he'd agreed to come back to the Uchiha household, he'd ignored Sasuke. In ignoring him, Naruto'd realised that he noticed him more than he ever had. He'd also gotten to know Itachi better, and in the process learnt a little bit about Sasuke too. He could understand why Itachi might be so passionate about Sasuke…

He blinked and slammed is head against the steering wheel. Growling, he started up the car and tried once more to ignore the beautiful raven beside him.

* * *

Itachi was surprised to see the two rivals drive up together. The surprise morphed into concern when he saw Naruto bodily carry his brother out the door. He ran up to the blond and grabbed Sasuke from him.

"Careful, he's bruised all over." Naruto held on until he was sure Itachi had a good grip on the boy. Then he reluctantly let go. Somehow he wanted to wrap his arms around…_oh goddamnit, I don't!_

Itachi hurried upstairs to Sasuke's room and put the boy down on the bed. He started to deftly remove Sasuke's clothes, his eyes taking in the numerous bruises on his torso.

Naruto watched as Itachi stripped the younger boy. _He does this all the time…he strips Sasuke, holds him, runs his hands over his skin…look at him, he knows exactly how to get Sasuke's clothes off…wait, why am I even thinking this? It's because I know about them, that's all. Nothing else. Aaaargh!_

Itachi was rummaging around in the medicine box when his phone began to ring. Though Sasuke was his most important person, this call was very important too. Itachi sighed; he'd been waiting quite a while for the phone call. He tossed the ointment towards Naruto. "Just put these on his bruises will you. I _have_ to take this call."

Naruto walked up to sit down by the bed. He unconsciously trailed one finger down the not bruised part of Sasuke's chest before stopping himself. _What am I doing?_ He shook his head again and picked up the tube of ointment. Willing himself to concentrate solely on the task of spreading it over the bruises, he began.

Sasuke felt as though he'd been hit by a bull dozer when he woke up. His body was a mass of pain. He could feel something soothing being spread over parts of the aching mass. "Aniki?" he whispered groggily.

Naruto felt a burst of annoyance. Even now, Sasuke only asked for his brother. "No. It's me teme."

Sasuke's eye opened fully to focus on the blond sitting by his bed. Naruto's fingers were being very gentle, spreading just the right amounts of the ointment. Sasuke was suddenly very aware of those soft fingers running over his skin. "What? Why are you here?"

Naruto smirked. It had a slight bitter tinge to it. "Some thanks for me getting you back here in one piece. I'm just rubbing some ointment in. The bruises look very bad."

Sasuke shook his head impatiently. "That isn't what I meant. Where's Itachi? Isn't he back yet?" it was weird that Itachi wasn't here with him, especially when he was hurt.

"He was here. He just got an urgent phone call from work, which he couldn't avoid, so he reluctantly gave me the chore of caring for you." Naruto sighed. Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi and Sasuke. They seemed to make him feel left out even when they weren't trying.

"Oh…" Sasuke relaxed. "Thanks then."

Naruto looked up in surprise. Then he smiled a little. "You're welcome."

Sasuke looked away from that smile, though it made something warm spread through him. "Thanks for sticking up for me too."

Naruto just nodded noticing that affection from him was making the Uchiha uncomfortable. He'd just finished with the bruises and had stood up to put the ointment away when Itachi hurried into the room. When he saw that Sasuke was awake, he sat down next to him and kissed him fully on the lips, long and hard.

Naruto had to literally tear his eyes away from the scene. He supposed it was a good thing that Sasuke's door shut by itself each time. Now that he couldn't look at the two on the bed, he actually looked around the room. Sasuke's room was painted a nice cream with nice black curtains with tiny golden print. It had one big felt board on which random pictures, school notices and notes to remember were stuck on. His desk was a nice big teak one, scattered with odds and ends from previous homework and a laptop. Even the clutter seemed a little organised. When a throat was cleared, Naruto looked back at the two on the bed.

Sasuke seemed to be very interested in his blue sheets. Itachi smiled. "I'm sorry; I keep forgetting that you might not be okay with this. Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded. "Nah, it's ok. I think I'd better get going. I have work to do for school." He was on his way out when he turned suddenly. "Uh…well…Anko gave us that set of economic problems to analyze, but you don't look like you're in any state to do them. Well, I don't think Itachi would want to do them. Since I don't usually get any wrong, maybe I could do them for you? Or give you mine when their done, so you only have to copy them out?" he couldn't believe he'd just offered.

Sasuke stared at him like he'd grown a second head for a minute. But then his head really did hurt and all he wanted to do was be held by Itachi while he slept. Naruto really was good at those problems…"I would like some help. I'll copy them out once you're done with them?"

Naruto nodded and then left. He entered his bedroom, locking his door behind him. He threw himself on the bed and struggled to keep the images of Sasuke and Itachi out of his mind. But they just wouldn't let up.

Unbidden, his hand slipped into his pants; into his boxers. His manhood was already hard. Sighing in defeat he closed his eyes and let himself be swamped by the images of the two men together. He imagined their hands all over him, he imagined their mouths all over him…he wanted to be there, he wanted some of that attention too. Ah, god…they would take him, maybe Sasuke would take his virginity while Itachi did Sasuke? Or maybe Sasuke would him take him, while Itachi took him from behind…each thought drove him closer to the edge and finally Naruto came, biting his lip as hard as could, holding back the sounds threatening to erupt from his throat.

Once he'd come around from his high, he turned to punch the bed. He would not find it attractive damn it! Not this. Itachi, maybe…he could understand being attached to Itachi, but _not_ Sasuke…never Sasuke. The feel of Sasuke's skin under his hands came back to him suddenly. Naruto closed his eyes in despair. _Never Sasuke…_

* * *

**A/N: I hope this lives up to my other cliffies. I wonder how this is going to go…but yes tell me if you have some idea how this will go. Also let me know if you want ItaSasuNaru/ItaNaruSasu!**

**Itachi: Come to bed…I'm tired.**

**Taka: Tired? You're just much older!**

**Itachi: (glares) You're older too!**

**Taka: Well I still get ID'd everywhere, though I'm much over the drinking age!**


	4. Of Fathers and Feelings

**A/N: Ok my lovely ones, we have another nice issue to contend with, so I would be grateful if you'd take a look at the question at the end of this chapter and let me know which option you'd like.**

**Apart from that ItaSasuNaru has won the poll. I hope this chapter grips you all and shreds you at the end of it. I've replied to most reviews, so if I haven't to anyone, then thank you so much for the reviews!**

**This was supposed to be half the size….o.O**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

Sasuke sighed as the car skidded in the corridor. The appreciative look that the man at the controls gave the shapely woman driving the car, kind of pissed him off. The man was too good looking to want _that _woman. He grimaced a little and shoved some more crisps into his mouth. He liked having a few days off from school. It was the time for Konoha's mid-summer festival, something exclusive to the city. The schools gave everyone a day or two for a holiday, before the town took everyone's help with setting up the festival as a whole.

The couch dipped next to him and he saw Naruto flop down, looking tired. The blond shot him a weary grin. "What are you watching?"

"The Fast and the Furious 5. I like the Japanese/Korean driver in it." He nonchalantly held the bag out to the blond. "What were you up to?"

It had come to this. Now, a fortnight after that fateful day when Gaara had hit him, Sasuke and Naruto were on talking terms. Most of it, small talk, with no rude nicknames or any affection involved. Both of them were wary of getting close. Somehow, instinct warned them that if they crossed some line made especially for them in this universe, then there was no turning back from the roller coaster ride that awaited them.

Naruto slumped more into the sofa, burrowing like he was trying to find some comfortable spot. "Mmmm….went out with Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru to help Iruka-sensei with some stalls. I have to head back there in the afternoon…wanna come? We need all the strength we can muster!"

Sasuke thought about it for a while. Did he want to go spend time with a bunch of guys who probably hated him…no. But it did seem like something to do and for some reason; he now wanted to spend _more_ time with the blond. Sasuke sighed; he might as well go check it out and then come home if it wasn't his thing. He nodded assent and went back to watching the movie. They settled in to a comfortable silence.

A small snore disturbed him just as Vin Diesel and Paul Walker drove off with the vault. Frowning at almost missing the climax, when he realised Naruto or the "dobe" as he called him in his head, was asleep.

Sleeping slack jawed and sprawled should not have made the blond look attractive but it did. Sasuke found himself inching a little closer to him, before reaching out a hand to lightly feel Naruto's bangs. His hair was soft, but a tad rough, his skin was smooth…wait….when had his hand travelled to Naruto's face? Sasuke moved away scowling and stared stubbornly at the TV. Finally since his thoughts were getting stuck at the blond's face, he stood up to head to his bedroom.

Naruto yawned and stood up too. He sleepily followed Sasuke upstairs since their rooms were next to each other. He was in such a state of drowse that he didn't realise that Sasuke had ground to a halt and had turned around to say something. He just continued walking and suddenly felt the wind knocked out of him as they landed in a heap.

He was on top of Sasuke, straddling him and his lips meshed against Sasuke's. The bathroom door opened only to have Itachi who was clad in a towel, trip over the two prone men, whereupon the towel promptly slid off. Naruto was driven more into the younger Uchiha's body, with a thoroughly naked older Uchiha on top of him.

While the situation was embarrassing, Naruto couldn't help the fire that started to coil in his stomach, sending a tingly feel everywhere that his body touched the other two. Itachi's legs were straddling him, his wet skin soaking his shirt everywhere they touched; the cool arousal contrasting with the hot warmth of Sasuke's skin and his complete body contact with Naruto's. Especially his lips on the younger Uchiha…Sasuke's soft soft lips, almost merging with his own, Naruto couldn't stop suddenly moving them, capturing Sasuke's mouth in a soft almost non-existent kiss. He saw Sasuke's eyes widen a little and came to his senses. He squirmed back, which only made his back flush against the older Uchiha's chest.

Sasuke suddenly felt something semi-hard against him and realised that Naruto was getting aroused. That titbit of information almost sent his control to hell, due to which Sasuke willed any bit of arousal away…but the fact remained; Naruto had actually _kissed_ him. Complicating everything was the realisation that there was a naked Itachi on top of them.

Itachi, being a master at reading situations finally got to his feet and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around him deftly. Naruto also stood up, a bright blush flooding his features; luckily or rather unluckily he hadn't seen anything. It didn't matter since he'd felt enough to make him _want_ to see. Sasuke nonchalantly brushed himself off before looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow and doing something to cover up just how flustered he was.

"While I'm pleased at your libido, Aniki, couldn't you have waited for a more appropriate time to jump me? You got Naruto tangled up as well…" Sasuke ran a hand down Itachi's torso. His voice dropped to a husky tone. "Unless that's what you were planning?"

Naruto almost choked at the insinuation Sasuke was making and began to think that he'd melt away into a big nose bleeding puddle, if he stood around much longer. He didn't even hear Itachi's answer, since his brain had steamed itself out of his ears. Sasuke was now leaning into his brother unabashedly and the Uchiha boys all pale and dark and beautiful just made too pretty a picture for Naruto to be able to control his need to join them much longer.

"OK! So! Sasuke we'll leave after lunch. I'm off to take a short nap…" He was gone in a minute.

"If he ran any faster, he'd be beating the Flash…" Sasuke informed his brother. He leaned up to kiss him hard and then broke away. Sometimes he wished they sound proofed the bathroom too, showering with Itachi was a novelty only to bed had when his parents were away on a trip.

Itachi smiled down at him, wondering if he should head to his own room, go have a _good_ time with Sasuke or go after Naruto. He, like Sasuke, wasn't completely aroused yet, they were much more experienced than the hapless blond after all. Mikoto sealed the deal for him by calling Sasuke away for some errand and leaving Itachi to go with last idea.

He did stop by his room to put on some clothes; a navy blue tank top and a pair of black gym shorts, before knocking on the blond's door. Unlike Sasuke, he wasn't big on teasing the blond by going in naked. He hadn't factored the clothes making him look just as delectable anyway. He opened the door and went in after hearing a hesitant assent. Naruto was sitting at his computer; playing Mahjong Titans of all things…it was a bit tame for Naruto. "Are you okay?"

The boy also refused to look at him, seeming to be completely engrossed in clicking matching tiles, with a concentration that rivalled that of chess champions at an international tournament. He gave the computer screen a blinding smile which Itachi could just about catch from the blond's profile. "Of course I'm ok! I'm great! I mean I know about you guys, so it was a little embarrassing, but I'm fine. I'm big boy…I can handle some embarrassment."

Itachi raised his eyebrow. "Naruto-kun, you're babbling." This shut Naruto up right away. Itachi sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed. "So you don't want to talk about it?"

Naruto shook his head emphatically. Itachi sighed and let himself lay down on the bed. "Okay…so what's new with you? Have you heard from your father?"

Now Naruto turned around, glad to get off the awkward subject and paused a little. Itachi lying on his bed personified some of the more perverted fantasies he'd had about the man; with that sea of black hair and those deep black eyes. Belatedly he remembered that he was supposed to be answering the man. "No. I know it's been two months, but dad gets so busy that he forgets…" the blue eyes traded relief and lust for sadness. "I understand, I mean, I tried calling him, but he was too busy to answer. God…I'm really selfish. He works so hard. For me. All my comforts have to come from somewhere right?"

Itachi rolled closer to the blond's chair and reached out to place his hand on Naruto's leg. "No, you're not selfish. Sometimes, parents don't understand that more than comforts, their child might prefer their company. You need to tell your father that…someday, if you don't want to right away. Think about it."

Naruto nodded, acutely aware of Itachi's hand's whereabouts. It wasn't that weird rush and crazy sexual desire he felt whenever he made contact with Sasuke, but it was a really nice tingle that he could not ignore. He steered his mind back to the doleful conversation. "I do. But then he loves his work and he seems happy with it." What he wasn't admitting was how much he wished his father loved him more than his work.

Itachi ruminated for a little bit. "My father wasn't such a great influence either. I mean, I'm his heir, so I do get to see him more than Sasuke does. Or my mother for that matter. The business is all that matters. You see, sometimes I think that's why Sasuke and I actually got close and I'm not talking about physically. My father only deigns to give you importance if it has to do with business or the family name. Sasuke and mother do not figure in that equation right now. But I'm heading off track, what I'm trying to say is that I know what it's like…how much pressure you're under to make the best of it."

Naruto suddenly felt the warm glow of acceptance and understanding. Somehow none of his friends or anyone understood where he was coming from. He smiled at Itachi. "Thanks."

Itachi smiled back, before standing up and shaking out his still damp hair. "You can talk to me anytime, Naruto-kun." He ruffled Naruto's hair, his hand sliding down Naruto's face when he moved to the door. "Oh and you should give Sasuke a chance too, sometime. He can be a very sweet kid."

Once Itachi shut the door behind him, Naruto leaned back in his computer chair. Things were just getting too complicated.

Itachi. Naruto really liked the man. Not only was he beautiful, charismatic and understanding, he also had a huge package, if what he had felt was true. Itachi made him feel warm and happy and smile a lot. Naruto was very attracted to him. Not the crazy, fiery way in which he wanted Sasuke, but in a sweet and comfortable way. He'd hate not having Itachi in his life.

Sasuke. Now Sasuke was fire and lightning. Somehow everything about the boy made Naruto crazily angry and crazily content at the same time. He wanted Sasuke's to notice him, to accept him, to want him and _everything_. Even when he was ignoring Sasuke, knowing that the boy was in the same house was good enough. He fought that feeling though; he fought anything Sasuke because he could _not_ let himself like the boy…

He was jealous of Itachi because Sasuke belonged to him and he was jealous of Sasuke for being with Itachi. They were sleeping with each other for god sakes. They did not need him thrown into the mix. Naruto closed his eyes reliving everything that had happened with them. But fuck, he wanted to be thrown in that mix…_not with Sasuke…yeah right who am I kidding?_

* * *

Sasuke was very manly. Though one would think that with eyes and hair like his, especially set in a face that sort of defined perfection, he would be very effeminate; he wasn't. Naruto couldn't help being acutely aware of that since Sasuke was currently shirtless perched on a short stepladder, hammering the two pieces of wood which formed the upper left hand corner of a stall. Naruto was holding the pieces up for him, which put him in an extremely good position to watch the toned muscles under the Uchiha's porcelain skin flex each time the boy swung the hammer. The Uchiha's shorts hung slightly low, revealing the beginning of a faint happy trail which almost ricocheted Naruto back to the memory of Sasuke's cock buried in Itachi's mouth. The light sheen of sweat did nothing to take away from the whole picture.

"Aaaaargh!" The short scream yanked him unceremoniously from his thoughts.

Naruto looked up in concern. "Are you alright, teme?" the nickname just flowed out of his mouth.

Sasuke'd gritted his teeth, as his lightly rubbed his left thumb with the other fingers. "Hit my thumb." His voice came out a bit strained. "Not too hard, so it's fine…it just hurts like the devil."

"Come down here…" Naruto waited for the other boy to get down, before grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the mini fridge, set up at one end of the street. Apparently this type of injury was quite common since the fridge was filled with many ice packs among the drinks. They both ignored the electricity that jolted through their skin where they touched. Naruto slapped the ice pack onto his thumb and held it there a little firmly. "How did you manage this? I thought you were the epitome of perfection, concentration and synchronisation?"

Sasuke glared at the blond. Like he was going to tell the boy that he'd actually got a little lost in the thought of that kiss today and what he could have done to the blond after that. It didn't help that Naruto, also shirtless, looked like some Adonis from Greek legends. All tanned and lithe, with pretty well toned muscles. Those amazing blue eyes contrasting with impossibly blond hair, making Sasuke think all sorts of things. Stupid fucking kiss…Sasuke had thoroughly managed to block most of these thoughts until this morning.

He just scowled. "I'm human…"

"Oh good," drawled Naruto. "Sometimes it seems like you're one of those androids, you know the ones with a big stick up their ass…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can be so lame sometimes. Anyway, I feel better now; let's get back to work; I want to finish it before we head home."

Naruto nodded. They trudged back to the stall and traded places. After that things moved a lot more smoothly. They put away their tools and started walking up to their fellow students. Sasuke'd slung his shirt onto his shoulder, rather than wearing it again. He could feel the blond's eye on him now and again, it made him very satisfied, that he had the power to distract the blond.

"So who are you going with to the Festival?"

Sasuke glanced at the blond and shrugged. "Too many to choose from. I was actually thinking I'll just skip the date part and turn up with Itachi…what about you?"

Naruto kicked a pebble. "Skip the 'date part' huh?" he scoffed, earning a glare from the Uchiha. "I'm not sure. Neji is going with TenTen, Gaara suddenly decided not to come; I think Kiba wants to bring Hinata. I can't seem to find someone who wants to go with _me_…you know, not Uzumaki Minato's Son…just _me_…crap…why am I telling you this?"

Sasuke didn't have an answer to that. They walked in an awkward silence now, Naruto annoyed at having his mouth run away with him, to Uchiha Sasuke of all people and Sasuke wondering why he felt bad for the blond. Just before they reached the loud babbling crowd, Sasuke turned to Naruto, looking a bit serious. "Do you…would you like to come with us?"

Naruto looked up a little startled. "What? With you and Itachi?" The unspoken 'Why?' hung in the air with the force of an actual scream.

Sasuke looked away, seeming slightly embarrassed. "Well, you wanted to go with people who wanted to hang with _you_ per se, Itachi knows and likes _you_. As for me, we seem to be getting along quite well, don't you think? It's just us hanging out. Not a date or something…"

Naruto looked at him wonderingly for a moment. It seemed Itachi was right. Sasuke could be sweet sometimes. He nodded; suddenly feel the strains of embarrassment too. "Uh…sure. Why not? Um…Thanks…"

The last word had a sudden effect on the Uchiha, making him blush right across his nose. He nodded quickly and joined the throng of classmates, thankfully disappearing into the crush of people. He had no idea why he had done what he had, but Naruto's grateful smile kind made it better.

* * *

Naruto cursed. His class had been called into school that morning. The festival was three days away and Sasuke had been running around for the student council like a chicken with his head off. Naruto's car had had a flat tire that morning, so he'd had to come in to school with Sasuke-teme. But Sasuke had had to leave early, so Naruto who had been in charge of brainstorming with a group of kids he didn't really know, for their school stall at the festival had been left behind with no way to get home. He also had only his card and no hard money, it was a well known fact that none of the public transport allowed cards and the nearest ATM was thirty minute walk, since people usually drove to the middle of nowhere school. After randomly scrolling through his phone a few times and huffing a little, the blond had finally decided to call Itachi to rescue him. The older man had come to his rescue countless number of times, which was why Naruto had been hesitating in the first place. Sometimes it seemed like he depended on the older Uchiha too much.

He sat down on the bench by the front of the school and threw back his head, absorbing the sun's rays filtering down through the wide, leafy branches of the tree behind him. Sometimes he felt like a sunflower, his cousin Ino had called him that once. He felt happier when the sun was shining and everything looked happy…he pondered on that for a moment, maybe he had seasonal depressive disorder? He sighed. His dad was like that too, moping around like an angry bear that had mood swings all winter and being all sweet and hyper in the summer.

Naruto pulled out his phone and fiddled it with it. It looked like it would take Itachi some time to get there. He dialled the number and waited for the other end to be picked up. He crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping that it _would_ be picked up. Finally just as he was about to give up, it was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad!" Naruto smiled. "How are you? How are things going?"

He could hear a flurry of activity on the other side. Minato cleared his throat. "It's going really well, kiddo. I'm ultra-busy at the moment though. Was it something important?"

"Well…it's just, you haven't called in two months, I was just wondering how you were, you know…I missed you."

"Ah…I missed you too, son. I'm sorry. You know how it is here, just another four months and things should be better." Minato broke off to talk to someone and then returned. "I hope you're okay? Are the Uchiha kids treating you alright?"

Naruto confirmed that they were. After sparing his son one or two more sentences, Minato declared that he had to go. Naruto shoved the phone back into his pocket, going back to absorbing sunlight. He wished his dad had more time for him, that they could do more fun, father-son stuff together.

A horn sounded and he looked up to see Itachi in his red Jaguar XKR-S. Naruto got to his feet and smiled. He ran up to the car and jumped into the passenger side and threw his back onto the back seat. "Hey, how was your day?"

Itachi gave him a short smile as he pulled away from the curb. "Pretty busy. I am forever grateful for your rescue call, since I thought I might doze off while Hanataro-san was talking."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm always disturbing you. You could have told me you were in a meeting, ne?"

Itachi glanced at him, before getting his eyes back on the road. "Look, Naruto-kun, I've explained this to you before, I have no problems with you calling me away from work. It's just work! I always make it a point to finish meetings or reschedule them before I leave, so it's no hassle. Unlike our fathers, for me, family comes first."

Naruto who was looking out of the window all this while, suddenly turned around. He fixed Itachi with a questioning gaze. "Family?"

Itachi gave him another easy smile. "Yes family. You forget that you're staying with us now. You're a nice, sweet guy who really helps out around the house and is there for my mother as well as for me and Sasuke. I do consider you family and well, it would be an honour if you'd someday consider us the same."

Naruto was left speechless. Itachi considered him _family_? Though it was true, that Itachi had been there for Naruto more in the last two months than his father had been since he'd turned sixteen. For minute his mind inched towards the inevitable gutter; if Itachi considered him _family_ was there a chance that he might look at him the same way he looked at Sasuke? He mentally booted his lecherous mind out of that stream of thought, and settled down to just feel happy.

"I don't know what to say…"

Itachi shrugged. "Then don't say anything. Anyway, I'm abducting you to go on a shopping spree." He caught the look on Naruto's face and graced the boy with a face of his own. "I need to collect our yukatas for the festival; mom ordered one for you too. Then I need to pick something up for brother dearest, whose birthday is two days after the festival. So I hope you don't mind, but I will be taking a while."

"The teme's birthday?"

Itachi nodded. "My baby brother's turning eighteen. It makes me feel old. I still remember Sasuke in diapers, biting Hyuuga Neji's nose…"

Naruto let out a sudden guffaw. "He bit Neji's nose?"

Itachi chuckled in his deep, slightly rough voice very different from Sasuke's deep and chocolaty one. "Well, I was six and Sasuke was one. Hyuuga Yuiko, Neji's parents were still alive back then, had brought Neji for a play date. You know how well they get along now, right? Well it wasn't much different back then. Neji had started playing with Mr. Bluebell, Sasuke's cat plushie; I think Sasuke still cuddles it sometimes and so Sasuke lost his little temper. He crawled all the way up to Neji and tried to get it back, when he failed he lunged forward and bit Neji's nose quite hard. Luckily it didn't scar."

Naruto laughed for quite a while after that. "Thanks for the ammunition, Itachi! I can get anything I want out of Neji now…maybe Sasuke too."

They collected the yukatas, Itachi explaining that his mom liked to give them a few chores now and then, so they didn't always rely on the help. Then he'd headed to a high street mall. Itachi had looked around a little, before declaring that he wanted to get Sasuke _two_ gifts and headed to the jewellery store first. Naruto cried off, saying he wanted to look around by himself for a while.

He wandered around, wondering what he could get for the teme. Not that he liked Sasuke, mind you, but the boy had been quite ok recently and he had been nice asking Naruto to the festival. Also Naruto lived in their house, he needed to get _something_. He looked around, wandering aimlessly through the numerous corridors of the mall. This particular mall was also known as Hachibi or Eight Tails because of the eight octopus-like corridors the architect had built. In an hour, God knew what was taking Itachi this long, Naruto had traversed about five of the eight corridors and still not found anything. Then he suddenly spotted an interesting stall. Walking up to it, he realised it was a metal work stall. The girl behind it was sort of pretty too, with short white hair and pretty blue eyes, she looked about his age.

Naruto paused at the counter to look at a few objects. There were candle stands, frames, a few small unique pieces of jewellery, some abstract art, etc all done in the ancient Konohan style. They made it seem like Naruto had gone back in time. Most of them were wrought in bronze, copper and iron…what what drew Naruto was the beautiful silver work. Naruto picked up one of the objects and looked at it curiously, it looked very familiar.

The girl smiled. "Hello. That's a really nice piece you've picked up there. It's done in the style of the ancient Uchiha clans." She pointed to one part of the design. "This is part of their ancient scroll work…apparently the pupils in their eyes turned into this design when they attacked people, the other part here, was their clan symbol. It's colourless here, but it used to be red and white before. Both the symbols are worked into the basic leaf symbol; you know that the Uchiha's played a large role in protecting Konoha back then. Well, before they got massacred and the lone survivor tried to destroy the village before the Namikaze clan stopped them."

Naruto nodded, he knew the story. After all, he was a direct descendant of the Namikaze clan, though his father made him keep that part of his name secret. The name was much too famous and caused more problems than it was worth. Too many fan girls, too many attempts at abductions as well as robberies by thieves trying to find the Namikaze treasure. Naruto's great-grandfather, had forced Minato's father to take his wife's name, so that the family was forever cut off from anything Namikaze, and the problems that came with it. So now according to everyone else, the Namikaze name was just legend.

Wondering at his luck, he fiddled with it and found a catch. Opening it, he realised this would be a perfect gift. It would suit Sasuke's sense of pride too. He bought it and had it wrapped carefully. He guessed it would be just as much of a surprise for Itachi as it was for Sasuke. He paid the girl and then fished around for his cell phone in his pocket again, he had a feeling he'd lost Itachi. He was right, his cell phone which had been on silent had some ten missed calls. Sighing, he dialled Itachi's number.

"Itachi? Sorry, I got kind of carried away. Where are you?"

Naruto hung up and hurried back to the food court in the first arm of the mall. Itachi sat at the small patisserie, a large cup of coffee in front of him and a few shopping bags next to him. He looked up at Naruto with his lips pursed and eyebrows raised.

"You know, when I thought to take you shopping with me, it did not occur to me to pick up a leash. I thought, the boy's a responsible seventeen year old and won't get lost. Even if he does, he has a phone…" Itachi shook his head. "I've been around you and Sasuke long enough, I should have realised that anything is possible."

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, before pulling up one of the soft leather chairs and sinking into it. "Maa…sorry. I was just browsing and got really caught up in it. This is one of the most interesting malls in Konoha after all. So what did you get him?"

Itachi just shrugged and sipped his coffee. "You'll just have to find out later, won't you, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto frowned, the crease on his forehead making him look a bit older than normal. "You said I was family…" He looked at Itachi nod and then licked his lips before continuing. "Then, don't you think you should just call me Naruto? I mean I get the honorific and all, but sometimes it's really formal…I would like it if you weren't formal…"

Naruto would never forget how Itachi smiled then. His dark eyes lighting up with warmth, his lips curving into a beautiful, wide smile, Itachi's face almost glowed with it. "Well, I'm glad to hear that you feel that way, Naruto-ku…Naruto. I was thinking of giving you this later, but I guess you can have it now as a 'Welcome to the Family' gift." He rummaged in one of the bags and then held it out.

Naruto's eyes got really wide. Itachi was holding out a collector's edition of Naruto's favourite and really old series 'Macross: Robotech.' Naruto had been searching for years for this particular series but somehow it had always slipped out of his grasp. It meant so much to him, since it was what he and his dad had watched together when he was little, during one of the rare times that they had spent together. It symbolized the fact that once upon a time, his father had loved him more than his work.

He took it from Itachi very reverently and stared at the man struck speechless once again in just one evening. No…not speechless, the emotion Naruto was feeling, blocked any way to say anything around the lump that had wedged itself in his throat.

Itachi caught his eyes and then looked away from the amount of emotion brimming in them. For once he felt a little embarrassed and had no idea what to do with himself. The blond looked positively beautiful, so alive with all that emotion contained; it was like looking at a Swarovski crystal in the light. He sipped his coffee and very interestedly looked at the menu once more, perusing it with a concentration to rival a Zen monk's during meditation.

A while passed, Naruto trailing his fingers over the DVDs like they were some ancient gold relics from Atlantis or something that Itachi had given him. Once he'd gotten his feelings under control, he looked at the Uchiha, who was still pretending to read the menu. "How did you know?"

Itachi looked up and seemed sort of satisfied that the blond wasn't giving off the 'diamond' vibes, so he actually managed to reply with eye contact. "Well, you mentioned it once, around the beginning of your stay with us. You said it was really important and that you'd been looking for it for ages. I went in to the store to see if they had something for Sasuke, when I saw it. You'd also mentioned that you seemed to always miss it, when it was out. So I just thought it would make a nice present."

Naruto smiled at him, again glowing with good will, happiness and sunshine. Itachi was a little surprised that he hadn't been blinded by the radiance. The blond jumped up, to get around the table and hug Itachi hard. "Thank you…"

They both hadn't counted on what the close contact would be like. Itachi smelt of light musk cologne and spice. His hair which brushed against Naruto's face was soft and the skin of his neck against Naruto's cheek smooth; it all made Naruto want to hold on for much longer, move his mouth to languidly outline that neck, slowly run his fingers through that hair and mould his body against the older man's.

For Itachi on the other hand, this bundle of warmth was completely different from Sasuke. Naruto always made Itachi think of warm and happy days, holding the boy just made Itachi want to wipe the sadder parts of Naruto away. He wanted to take the boy, nice and slow, make him feel, make him forget and tell him things would be okay. Naruto, to Itachi, meant understanding. Itachi suddenly wished Naruto and Sasuke got along more…it seemed like Naruto might actually be the key component to make him and Sasuke complete…maybe even to make him and Sasuke move on.

Naruto moved away, suddenly. The few seconds of the hug felt like aeons. He stumbled over the chair behind him and caught the table to steady himself. Looking at Itachi's face, he realised that he may not be the only one, feeling this weird comfort/affection/lust. They looked at each other for a minute, Naruto feeling uneasy, like he might be betraying Sasuke, though he did feel comfortable at the same time. The warring feelings were searing through him, adding to the confusion he felt like tributaries joining a roiling river.

He let out a deep rush of air, not even realising that he had been holding it all in. Turning around he busied himself in putting the gift into his bag, carefully. Carefully and quietly, so that he could use the time to collect his thoughts.

Itachi on the other hand gathered up his plate, though he was in an expensive café and took it to the counter himself. He even opted to pay at the counter, confusing the girl behind it, who couldn't help but wonder what had the handsome business man in such a tizzle.

The time apart, though it was just five minutes, helped the boys collect themselves enough, so that when they started the walk back to the car, conversation flowed smoothly. At one point, Naruto wondered how he could have possibly thought it could be awkward with Itachi. They talked about anything and everything under the sun. They discussed what yukatas Mikoto might have chosen for them, as they hadn't checked the sealed and ready parcels they'd picked up. Itachi assured Naruto that Mikoto was like an oracle when it came to sizes, she knew exactly what size a person was. By the time they got home, their auras were back to normal, perfectly in tandem with each other, with no trace of the earlier awkwardness.

No trace at all…except in their heads.

* * *

It was a nice breezy evening with sunny intervals; the air was a little cold, signalling the arrival of one of Konoha's sudden pre-monsoon summer storms. The store fronts were shining with warm welcoming interiors, unlit coloured lanterns lined the streets awaiting the festival and people huddled together on the blue grey streets, walking closer for warmth. In the midst of the crowd, were Sasuke and Naruto out again on another errand for Mikoto. Though Itachi and Naruto had picked up the yukatas for Mikoto yesterday, once they got the packages home, they realised that they'd forgotten to pick up the package that contained their tabi socks and sandals. So here Naruto was, accompanying the _other_ brother shopping, all in the space of twenty four hours. Mikoto had also asked them to go to the Suna speciality grocery store that was one train stop away from Hachibi mall, at Konoha Lakefront.

Konoha Lakefront, as the name stated was the part of Konoha built directly beside one of Fire Country's Great lakes. The country had two great lakes and the one at Konoha was simply beautiful. No one built houses near the lake. One bank was completely commercial and purely for tourism and recreational purposes. The rest of the lake was left wild, for hikes, walks, bicycling, etc. The commercial part of it had been built in the Old Konohan style and lent the area a sort of quaintness usually hard to find in cities as huge as Konoha.

The boys had already picked up the package and were now heading towards the Suna speciality store, which as luck would have it, was at the farthest corner of the place. Sasuke had refused to bring his car here, since it was an extremely crowded spot where precedence was given to pedestrians and motorists had to wait hours before they actually found a parking spot or got out of a traffic jam. Besides, the train station was already on the Lakefront and it let them off right next to Hachibi on the way back.

"I heard your father's coming home at the end of the month." Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground to avoid looking at the boy walking beside him. Sasuke looked very delectable today; he was wearing a sleeveless black high collared shirt and light grey jeans, the outfit made his toned body stand out quite starkly and the toned muscles of his bare arms were very distracting. For some reason, Sasuke also sported a single ruby earring in his ear, which glinted deeply when hit by light. So Naruto had to come up with some topic to distract himself. It already irked that they'd had very little conversation and too much staring in the last hour.

Sasuke's head gave a little jerk, which was summarily controlled and the boy's head swivelled to look at Naruto, a black eye appraising him. Finally Sasuke deigned to answer. "Yes."

Naruto took in all the signs of the boy not wanting to discuss the subject, but forged on anyway. In some ways Naruto resembled a bull, he just shoved forward when he wanted something, with the required determination to get it. A quality that Sasuke both admired and detested. "What is he like?"

Luckily for Sasuke, they'd reached the store, which rescued him from the need to answer. He walked in and handed the list over to the girl behind the counter. He looked away when she recognised him.

Gaara's sister just smiled at him, her eyes showing him an understanding that made him wonder if she even knew why he and Gaara had broken up. "I'll get what you need right away, Sasuke-kun. How are you?"

"I'm good." Sasuke hoped his clipped tone would convince her that he wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Ok, I'll take a while. Would you two like to wait outside by the lake, instead of this stuffy place? I'll bring the bags out to you." Temari watched them nod and disappeared into a door at the back.

The boys trudged outside and headed to the railing that overlooked the lake. The wind had picked up furiously, though it was ridiculously warm for a storm. It caressed their clothes for a few minutes before suddenly increasing in its fury and tearing at them. Sasuke sighed and turned fully into it. He _loved_ the wind, he just loved how beautiful and powerful it could be. He relaxed and let it tug at him and swirl around him. Opening one eye, he saw Naruto doing the same thing and turned to watch, without knowing why he was interested. The whole evening had been feeling chemically charged, with Sasuke feeling jolts _every time_ they so much as brushed against each other.

Naruto had stepped up onto the bottom of the rail, his hands holding the top of it, his body bent backwards, the wind rifling through his messy gold locks, his eyes closed and his lips turned up in just a hint of a smile. His red hoodie's zipper was slightly open, revealing a nice expanse of tanned, smooth chest and his black jeans hugged his lower body so tight, they could have been spandex. Sasuke tilted his head to one side as one particularly hard gust of wind almost tugged the hoodie off the blond.

Naruto let out a sudden laugh and let go of the rail to clutch at his hoodie. His eyes met Sasuke's, mid-laugh and he froze, lips still half open in a smile. The black eyes _raked_ over him, igniting tiny bursts of sensation in each spot they passed over. Naruto felt his breath sucked away, felt like he was drowning in liquid black, something tugging at him, making him want to _connect_ with this man somehow.

Sasuke fought it. He fought the urge to just ram the Uzumaki against something and have his way with him, but he knew it wouldn't be _enough_. That was what kept him fighting. If he gave in, then he knew with every single cell of his being that he would crave Naruto. Not just physically, but with a mental and emotional craving so strong, he would be swept away by it.

"Here you go, boys!"

Never were two people in history gladder to be interrupted. It was like the strings of a marionette had been cut, they both sagged a little. Naruto ran up to the blond girl, panting like he'd run a race. He took the packages from her and thanked her, a great big grin on his face, relief swimming in his expressive eyes. By the time he turned towards Sasuke, the older boy's mask was firmly back in place.

Sasuke sauntered up to the two blonds and grabbed one of the bags from Naruto. He thanked Temari, keeping the conversation short before walking off towards the station. It was a bit of a hassle that the station was a full ten minutes from Temari's store. They had all that way to go with things feeling all awkward. Sasuke fought the urge to run all the way to the station and hopefully leave Naruto behind.

The blond fell into pace beside him, hands once more shoved into his pockets and gaze steadfastly on the ground below. Similarly Sasuke kept his gaze ahead, with the stiffness of a robot. When the wind really picked up, they both gave in and looked up at the sky. Gone were the small intervals of sunshine, all that was left now was the roiling, crazy mass of dark thunder clouds and the billowing gusts of wind. They'd been so lost in their thoughts that they hadn't even noticed that most of the stores had closed, quite hastily evidenced by the crooked locks and half down shutters. The few shops that were open were crowded with people trying to get out of the rain.

Fat little drops of water started to thwap the ground around them, randomly hitting their shoulder or their arm. Sasuke cursed and grabbed Naruto's arm, yanking them towards a nearby alley. It had a grill roof, but it was better than standing outside with no shelter at all. The alley was flanked by red brick stores on either side, a small metal box on its side, which would hold the groceries nicely without getting them wet since most stuff from Suna was in the form of powders, therefore it could washed away; and though the rain made its way through, a lot of it hit the slats before trickling down. So the road to sopping wetness would take little more time.

Naruto entered the alley first, catching on right away and stowing the bags in the metal box. Then he turned to see Sasuke leaning against one of the walls, looking outside. The raven had one leg stretched out and the other curled with the foot against the wall. He looked exasperated at the fact that the showers of heaven had actually managed to catch him, Uchiha Sasuke unawares.

So Naruto being the tactful person he was, told him so. He earned a trademark death glare and snort for his troubles. Then Naruto opted to stand opposite the Uchiha at the mouth of the alley, his arms folded, back resting against the wall. After a few moments of just watching the rain, Naruto remembered the earlier unanswered question. Well, it would alleviate the boredom right?

"What is he like?"

"Hn?"

Naruto shook his head, showering them both with more droplets of water. The storm was really bad, so they were already mostly wet. The blond found himself trailing the water smoothly sliding down Uchiha's neck, before he cleared his throat. "Your father. What is he like?"

The question did successfully distract Sasuke from his assessment of the very wet and sexy chest in front of him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in a glare, before it gave way to a more thoughtful look. He wondered what to say, how to say whatever he wanted to say and how he could make sense. "He's powerful. He's one of the most famous business men in the country. He's powerful, charming and persuasive. When he's none of those things, he's intimidating…"

Naruto watched the Uchiha carefully. All of what he had said was so careful and so proper. But it was all about Uchiha Fugaku, businessman. Sasuke hadn't described or said anything about Uchiha Fugaku, father. When Sasuke looked up at him, Naruto said nothing. He wanted to know more, he wanted to ask why Sasuke looked so sad when talking about his father or whether Sasuke spent any time with his father; but he didn't. Somehow, he just wanted Sasuke to tell him if he wanted to. So he was surprised when Sasuke looked away and continued.

"My father…I…don't know him very well." Sasuke hesitated once more, but for some Godforsaken reason, his mouth kept moving and pouring out more to this blond. "I'm the second son. I'm not like the heir to the company or anything, though I might become part owner. My father really is strong, powerful, charming and intimidating, but that's all that I know about him. We only spend time together on family trips, but then he just locks himself up in the study with Itachi and leaves me to spend time with mom.

"He loves to have a good family image. He places importance on conduct and the Uchiha name." Suddenly Sasuke's voice got louder and angrier. "He doesn't see me! He doesn't. Not even as a substitute in case something goes wrong with Itachi! Even Itachi, all Itachi is to him is a successor. He doesn't even see Itachi beyond that." He punched the wall. "You want to know what my father is like? They tell me he spent time with me when I was little, they tell me he loved me and Itachi a lot when we were younger, I've heard that he's kind, caring and nice when he wants to be. They've all told me so many things."

Sasuke let himself sag against his forearms which were flush against the wall. "You want to know what my father is like?" His voice dropped now. "I do too…."

Then there were arms around him, a face pressed against his back as he was hugged tightly. Naruto was hugging him, his rough caramel voice apologizing, say he was sorry he'd asked. How he was sorry that Sasuke's dad could be such an ass. Saying so many things, but suddenly all Sasuke could process was _fire_. Fire leaping around him wherever they touched, fire threatening to consume him, push him over the edge, and engulf him. So, Sasuke, tired of fighting, gave in.

Suddenly Naruto felt himself slammed roughly against the brick wall. He hadn't even known Sasuke could move that fast. The dark haired boy's body was draped against his, his legs between Naruto's own, both of them fitting each other like it like the two right pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Then Sasuke's dark abyss eyes snagged his, tugged at him, drew him in closer and closer. Both the boy's were panting harshly like they'd been running for miles.

Sasuke's mouth closed over his. It felt like an explosion had gone off in both of them. Sasuke's mouth slanted against his over and over, his lips moving to capture Naruto's and slide over them harshly; possessively. Their tongues tangled and plundering each other's mouth with a ferocity they hadn't even known before. Sasuke nibbled Naruto's bottom lip, while the blond nipped against his own. Again and again, their lips met, meshed and parted, hastily drawn breaths and short pants colouring the air around them. Sasuke groaned and lifted Naruto up, wrapping the blond's legs around himself. His brain was turning to mush; he ran his hands up and down Naruto's chest snagging on the nipples, exposed by the hoodie that was sliding off him to his arms. Naruto tangled his hands in the Sasuke's wet hair, moving his mouth away to slide it against the pale wet column of his partner's neck, before sliding them back up to those beautiful light pink lips. They couldn't stop so they let themselves drown, blond against black, black against blue as they gave in to the torrent of emotions they were feeling.

SLAM!

The boys jumped apart in shock. After a few minutes of dazedly trying to get their bearings, they realised that it was the sound of a shutter being opened and slamming into its grooves. The storm had blown over while they'd been lost.

Both the boy looked at each other, refusing to admit that anything had happened, fear lining both their eyes. Then Sasuke had picked up, the grocery bags and walked out. Naruto followed.

* * *

**A/N: I kind sagged after writing the last scene. The tension I felt while writing it was unbearable! I need a boyfriend or a boy toy! But maybe not because my scenes may not be as charged then. **

**IMPORTANT: This story is going to be all threesome in the middle but can end in two ways: **

**It can end a threesome, with all three happily but awkwardly being together.**

**It can end with Sasuke with Naruto and Itachi with a good cannon yaoi pairing again everyone happy.**

**The reason I'm asking, is because to tell you the truth I have no control over where this story is going with regard to Sasuke and Naruto, since I wasn't planning for them to feel this explosive. So now is the time for me to insert important plot points into the next chapters if this has to have any semblance of a good ending. So please choose one option.**

**The last scene was inspired by picture on Deviantart called SasuNaru_BL by Eternal.S. I love that! It's by favourite picture by far. **

**Please please Review, your feedback is what keeps me going more than alerts! :D**

**Love Taka**


	5. Guilt

**A/N: Okay, short chapter here guys. I had an idea of making this longer, but decided to put it up now, since I'm unsure of the next scene I wanted to write. At least this way, I'll start the next scene on a fresh page, maybe it will flow. **

**Sorry for the delay, but I have domestic duties and job hunting to cope with at the same time. So I'm really busy! I promise to update as soon as I can though! This is more Itachi-oriented, but that's because I need to lead up to the threesome gradually. **

**Ending with the threesome won the votes. But yes, I will step up to the challenge and try and make it work. More revelations in this chapter. I just remembered, an author is a narrator, so buried feelings can also come to light. **

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**Flashback: **

**(Lemony)**

_Itachi thought he was going to die when he finally came...if he came. Sasuke was being especially sexy today; apparently the boy had gotten his hands on some __**books**__ and wanted to try out a few of the things there. He had put a nice tight ring around the base of Itachi's cock, making sure that Itachi would not be able to complete, before getting down on his knees and sucking him off. Sasuke was very good at sucking Itachi off, he knew the exact strokes and movements necessary to get Itachi to come. He took the huge cock just a little into his mouth and slipped a hand around the base to help stroke every bit of it. Then he moved up and down, up and down, bobbing, sliding a little more into his mouth with each bob. _

_Itachi was nearly drooling, since he knew what came next. Next Sasuke would pause a little, tilt his head to the right a little and take a deep breath, sliding the rest of Itachi's cock deep into his throat. Itachi bit his lip from crying out as his cock hit the back of Sasuke's throat, vibrating as the boy hummed. Sasuke could play Itachi's cock like a violin, the humming causing intense thrumming sensations along the throbbing flesh. _

_Itachi ran his hand over his brother's dark locks, his pants coming in tiny hitched breaths, these small versions of the usual sounds of sex, directing Sasuke in his moves. The boy struggled a little trying to find the right angle, before he finally felt comfortable bobbing up and down while managing to keep Itachi deep in his throat and not choking. _

**(Lemony end.)**

_Itachi felt a wave of love when he looked down at his brother. God, he loved Sasuke so much, sometimes it felt like he could spontaneously combust with the amount of love expanding through him. His hands dropped to Sasuke's naked back, rubbing and encouraging. Itachi let his head fall back, panting low even though it was just them at home. He sighed; he really needed to get these rooms sound proofed soon, so he and Sasuke could do this with no inhibitions or fears. BANG._

_The front door had just shut. Itachi and Sasuke scrambled apart as they strained to hear which way the person would move. Steps on the staircase jolted Itachi into action, his mind moving ultrafast to come up with an excuse. He shoved Sasuke and Sasuke's clothes into a cupboard in his walk-in closet. Then he opened the balcony door while pulling on some pants. If things went the way he had planned, then whoever it was would fall for this and Sasuke would be safe. _

_He'd just buttoned up his pants and yanked on a shirt when there was a knock and someone tried the door. Itachi cursed. He'd forgotten to unlock it. Oh well, it might help the plan. He unlocked the door and hesitantly opened it. His father stood on the other side, Itachi's heart sank. If it had been his mother the consequences would have been less threatening. _

_Sasuke watched from the crack in the closet, tension seeping from every pore. Fugaku came in, taking in Itachi's dishevelled state; then his eyes moved to the open balcony door, the messy bed, the line of hickey's down Itachi's chest. Then for a moment he asked a perfectly normal question. "Where is everyone?"_

_Itachi hoped the lie would work and that Sasuke would get the point. "Mother went out to the Konoha Equestrian Club and Sasuke went to a friend's house. They should both be back soon." _

_Fugaku nodded before he deliberately looked around. "And what about the person who left from there?" he gestured to the balcony. _

_Itachi let how scared he was show finally, hoping it would make it seem like Fugaku had intimidated him. "A classmate...she left." _

_Fugaku turned and began walking out of the room. "See me in my study once you've cleaned up."_

_Itachi nodded and shut the door once Fugaku left. He then made his way to the closet and put a finger to his lips. "He may still be listening." He hissed in a barely audible whisper. "Get out of here and then pretend you just came home." _

_Itachi quickly cleaned up as much as he could without really going for a shower. Then he left, shooting Sasuke a warning look. He made his way to the study and knocked once before opening the door. When he stepped in Fugaku's back was turned to him. He gathered up his courage. While his father didn't hit him or anything, his father was a master at psychology and manipulating people into what he wanted. Itachi took a deep breath. "Father..."_

"_You will not see her again, unless she is the daughter of one of my business partners. If she is, then you will marry her." _

"_She's not."_

"_Then it's settled." Fugaku turned around. "I know what it's like to be twenty Itachi, but I can't afford to have you get some girl pregnant and ruin our image. You are my heir, great things are expected of you and you will meet those expectations. Otherwise I might have to start looking for someone capable in Madara's family...Shisui seems to be promising."_

_Itachi tried to control the anger and the glare that was threatening to show on his face. If he showed even a slight sign of weakness in front of Fugaku, then things would get worse. He made his voice calm. "So you're saying I'm not allowed to date?" _

"_I'm saying you can date any man or woman, whichever you prefer as long as they are my client's or partner's children. Anything that helps the company." He looked at Itachi's incredulous face and mistook why the incredulousness was there. "Yes you may date boys too; I believe the society has opened up to this now."_

_Itachi shook his head. "Father, I have someone I love...I don't want to give that up for the company...and I don't understand why you would look elsewhere if I failed, you still have Sasuke..."_

"_Sasuke was a mistake. I did not intend to have two children right from the start. Sasuke can make his own way in this world, as long as he keeps our image intact. But you, Itachi...if you cross me in this matter, then I will disown you. When I do that, I'll disown Sasuke and your mother as well..."_

_Itachi took a small step back in shock. "You wouldn't..."_

_Fugaku smiled amiably. "I would. If you think I have any feelings or attachment to either of them, then you're wrong. I love __**you**__, Itachi, but if you cross me or hurt the company, that won't be an issue. I'll just disown all of you. So think carefully about how much your love is worth."_

_At first it felt like someone had dropped cold water on him; the feeling slowly gave way to a sharp pain that seemed to explode within him. Could he really continue to love Sasuke now? His love would bring his whole family pain, even if it was never revealed. Itachi knew that this had to happen at sometime, but he'd never thought his happiness could last just a year. _

_His father turned to look at him, his expression as cold as ever. "Glad we've sorted that out. You can go now; I've a lot of things to think about." _

_Itachi nodded and walked out; eyes not really focussing on which direction he was going in. Sasuke intercepted him on his way back. The boy's dark eyes so like his own were filled with fear and concern. _

"_Itachi..."_

_As the dark, deep voice washed over him Itachi made a decision. Two weeks. Just two more weeks and then he'd stop it all. He smiled at Sasuke and tousled his hair. "It's fine otouto..." _

_He could see Sasuke didn't believe him, so he upped the act a little. "Look, let's go out for a drive okay? Get some food and just chill? It really was fine. He just wanted to know if I was dating someone he knew..." _

* * *

_He couldn't believe the weeks had passed so quickly. Now the only sound in the room where they'd had so many pleasant memories was Sasuke's tortured breathing. Itachi could literally hear the boy hold back his tears; that alone tore him to bits inside. _

"_What do you mean?"_

_Itachi braced himself to face the one person he loved the most in world. "I don't love you anymore..." he saw Sasuke's fists clench reflexively. "I do, but...I'm not __**in**__ love with you anymore." He paused for a bit. "For a while I've been close to someone else...someone at college. He wants to date me. I think it would be better for us both if I did. You need to find someone you love Sasuke...I'm sorry but I can't be in this relationship anymore." _

_There were a few minutes of hurt silence stretching between them like a gulf, before Sasuke turned to quickly run out, slamming the door behind him. Itachi dropped onto his bed like a rock, wondering how he was going to cope with this mind erasing pain that threatened to overwhelm him. _

_A month passed. Then two. But Sasuke still would not talk to him, though he did act fine in front of his parents. Itachi wondered why he still couldn't function correctly. He'd mindlessly slept with about five random people, tried dating one or two of his father's client's children, but he'd found it was all meaningless. He grew tired of them quickly, they grew tired of his broodiness and everything fell apart. _

_He walked to his room and shut the door behind him. His room was utterly dark, only lit by the light of his computer. Itachi sat down in front of it, opening up a game of chess. These days he just played five chess games against the computer, all lone, locked up in his dark room. Then he'd win all the games and go to bed, before forcing himself up for another day of college. _

_A knock on his door startled him. He wondered if it was his mother once again back to find out what was wrong with him. He sighed and didn't bother to turn around. She could say whatever she had to say to his back. It was always the same thing anyway. _

_The door opened and Itachi waited for the first barrage to start. Instead he only heard the door close again and the click of a lock. Perplexed and suddenly scared that it was his father, Itachi whirled the huge comfortable office chair around to see...Sasuke. _

_The boy looked beautiful in the dim blue light shed by the laptop. He also looked frustrated. Itachi gaped at him for a minute. "Sasuke..." the name slipped out in a pained whisper. Itachi's tight grip on his emotions seemed to be a tad loose after all. _

_Sasuke walked up to him and suddenly slid onto his lap, legs sliding into the sides of chair. He had effectively trapped Itachi in the chair, making sure his older brother would listen. "Itachi..." Itachi had tensed completely under him. Sasuke bit his lip a little uncertainly, before his lips suddenly met Itachi's. For a few minutes both brother's got carried away, their lips moving softly on each other's, before Itachi came to his senses and shoved Sasuke off his lap. _

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

_Sasuke stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm just seeing if you still want me...physically at least." _

_Itachi took a few deep breaths as guilt, anger, lust but most of all pain thudded through his frame. "Okay, you got your answer, now get out!" _

_Sasuke stood his ground, looking calculatingly up at Itachi. "Look, I understand. I went about this wrong. Of course you and I could be like any two human beings. We __**can**__ fall in and out of love. The thing is Itachi, I don't care if you don't love me...I can't stay away from you. This whole mess is taking a toll on everyone! So...so let me be with you..."_

_Itachi opened his mouth angrily, about to shoot down the boys plan when Sasuke held up a hand. "Itachi...let's be brothers with benefits okay? I'll get over you somehow...we'll date other people...whatever..." now desperation entered his voice. "But please...let me be with you, at least physically if not anything else...please. I'll really try to get over you! Please..." _

_Itachi knew he should have shoved the boy out of the room and wallowed in his everlasting misery. But as Sasuke launched himself at him, Itachi just clung on to the hope that everything would turn out okay...that they'd stop loving each other...that they'd move on...he'd move on..._

* * *

But he hadn't.

The Itachi that lay on the bed now, two years later, was still as madly in love with Sasuke as he had been before. Uchiha's were great at controlling their emotions. Itachi was no less. Ever since that day Sasuke had come to him with the 'brothers with benefits' proposal, Itachi had reigned in that crazy love he felt for his brother, keeping everything muted to an acceptable level.

Gaara came along and his little brother fell in love. It had hurt all the time to see Sasuke talk about the new red head he'd met. Itachi was ashamed. He'd taken greater pains to be exceptionally unforgettable to his little brother even though Sasuke had wondered whether they should end things with each other. The end he'd had in mind had been to wipe Gaara out of Sasuke's mind and get Sasuke to break up by himself...things hadn't gone as planned. He'd ended up making Sasuke more dependent on him, which is why Gaara had caught them fooling around in the living room once when they're parents were away. Sasuke had been hurt.

Itachi sighed and turned to look at his beautiful dark angel all splayed out next to him. His heart squeezed inside of him, love and guilt eating away at him from inside. Sasuke made him weak. He should have had the courage to break it all off.

Naruto. Itachi didn't know what drew him to Naruto. Naruto made him feel comforted, happy and glad to be alive. When Itachi was with Naruto, he felt he was allowed to be happy that it was okay not to feel guilty. Itachi really _loved_ Naruto. That time in the cafe with Naruto, Itachi thought he'd burst with happiness when Naruto said he felt like he was a part of the family. Itachi went out of his way to spend time with Naruto. _There _ he needed no acts...he could be himself, laugh, cry, get mad or just show his whole range of emotions the way he couldn't with Sasuke.

Naruto. Sasuke. Naruto. Sasuke.

Itachi huffed and got out of bed. He was starting to think he was falling for Naruto too. But weirdly enough, his feelings for Sasuke were still the same. He was getting more eaten up by the guilt of falling for Naruto, but also by the guilt of being in love with Sasuke. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Sasuke blinked sleepily at the sudden roar of frustration from Itachi. "Itachi?"

His brother looked at him smiling tiredly. "Go back to sleep, Sasuke. I'm just thinking about work..." Sasuke. He would always choose Sasuke, so he'd better stop thinking about the blond.

* * *

Naruto sighed. After they'd gotten home last night, Sasuke had just gone straight to his brother's room and Naruto hadn't seen hide or hair of the raven boy. He smacked himself and shook his head a little. Sasuke belonged to Itachi. Full stop. So what the heck had he been doing kissing the bastard like his life depended on it?

Naruto tried to will away all the guilt inside him. He felt like he'd betrayed Itachi and made Sasuke cheat on him. Gah! All this after Sasuke had so nicely asked him to hang with the two of them during the festival. He looked at himself in the mirror. All blond, tan, blue eyed and defined. Damn it he was HOT! So why couldn't those two men out there like _him_?

"You suck." He told himself in the mirror. "They're both being really nice. Itachi is one of the best and coolest guys you've ever met and you go do this." He threw himself onto the couch at one end of his room. "But Itachi is hot. Itachi's hot and really nice. Sasuke's cold and a bit of a bastard...goddamnit I can't have either of them and I bloody want them _both_!"

It felt like the sexual frustration demons inside him were going to hang, draw and quarter him. He grimaced at the picture in his mind. Okay, so first things first. He would have to go do something uber-active, so he could get tired enough to not be horny. Then he would have to see if there was anyone he would like to date. A girl preferably. Someone as far from dark and pale as possible. With big boobs. He nodded to himself.

He stood up and pulled on some nice bright orange basketball shorts and grabbed the ball from the floor. For some unknown reason the basketball court was a mile away from the house though still on the mansion grounds. He'd been there with Itachi before. He decided it was just what he needed; a place that was secluded where he could get away from all this for a while.

He looked around for a t-shirt and then picked a light green one from a pile on the floor. Yanking it on, he headed down the stairs and out to the back of the house from where a path to the court began. At the path he suddenly stopped. Dismay and delight warred within him like a pair of gladiators who were evenly matched. Neither one of them winning. Dark black eyes stared back at him quizzically.

Itachi was dressed for a game too, and had been about to head down the path. Naruto sighed. No one could ever cut him some slack. He grinned at the older Uchiha a bit sheepishly. "Yo, Itachi!"

The young man grinned back. "Out for a game? Are you a mind reader or are we just connected in some weird way and have the same thoughts?"

Naruto shook off the 'mind in the gutter' images that the word connected sent to his head and nodded. "Think you can beat me?"

Itachi rose to the challenge. His handsome face set in confidence. "Think the sky'll turn green anytime soon?"

Naruto suddenly took off towards the court. "Ittaaaaachhhhhhhhiii you're so _old_!"

"Damn brat!" Itachi took off after the blond, adrenaline and exhilaration pounding through him.

They were both panting when they reached the basketball court. But being the manly men that they were, they quickly decided on five sets of five-point games. It was their favourite way to play one on one, it gave both of them an equal advantage. They tossed the ball into the air. Itachi jumped and caught the ball, dribbling it expertly and heading towards the basket. Cursing a little Naruto tackled him.

While Itachi was really good at getting the ball and tackling, Naruto's control of the ball when it was in his hands was amazing. He could shoot from half court and still the ball would zing into the basket. So what Itachi had to focus on was using his height and tackling skills, to never let Naruto get the ball in the first place.

Itachi won the first game. But Naruto won the second and third games quite easily. Itachi frowned, his competitive side a little miffed that Naruto had already won two games. This fourth game was extremely important to him. If Naruto won here, then Itachi would have lost and lost badly at that. Itachi shucked off his t-shirt, it was too hot to wear anything beyond the minimum requirement. He looked over to see the blond doing the same. Itachi swallowed a little. Damn, the blond was hot. Itachi especially loved watched how Naruto's muscles flexed or rippled when the boy expertly dribbled that ball. He could have kicked himself. No wonder Naruto was winning, if all the Uchiha could concentrate on was how hot his opponent was.

Naruto on the other hand sighed in relief. The only reason he thought he was one upping the Uchiha was because he was playing to get them both off his mind. Sometimes the adrenaline conjured up by sexual frustration could really help. He turned to see if the older Uchiha was ready when his breath caught in his throat. Itachi had taken off his damned shirt too! Naruto swallowed hard. Now how was he supposed to concentrate? Utilizing sexual frustration is fun when you weren't rubbing your naked skin against one of the said objects of frustration. Sighing he headed back onto the court. _Keep it together Naruto..._

The game began. This time it was faster paced than the other three, since both men were desperate to win and ignore their attraction for each other. Itachi tackled Naruto, but the boy managed to get passed him. He aimed and shot at the basket. But Itachi jumped and intercepted it, before taking off towards the other basket. Naruto chased after him, but made it too late as Itachi took a perfect three pointer shot. Naruto cursed and caught the ball as it bounced towards him. He dribbled the ball, planning his next move. He would head towards the basket and then shoot from just under it. Right under Itachi's nose as revenge for the earlier basket.

Naruto's move worked out as planned, he managed make it past Itachi's tackle and he'd gotten to the spot he wanted to shoot from. He aimed and shot, but he hadn't counted on Itachi lunging for the ball as it left his hands. The result: they crashed into each other and fell down in a hot tangle of man limbs.

Naruto let out a whoosh of breath as he hit the ground hard, the older Uchiha crushing even more breath out of him. It took a few minutes, but he opened his eyes to see Itachi bent over him, his face very very close to his own. Naruto's eyes traced the older Uchiha's face minutely, making sure to fix every detail clearly in his mind. The pale skin, one shade darker than Sasuke's, those black eyes that could brim with warmth when Itachi was happy; but which were deeper and darker now for some reason, those two lines that went from Itachi's eyes to his cheeks, those perfectly shaped light lips and all that dark mass of hair escaping from Itachi's pony tail. Naruto's eyes finally roamed back up the face to lock onto those dark eyes; he felt his whole body flush with heat as he looked into those eyes. Little Naruto down there was reacting almost instantly to this sex god bending over him.

Itachi had hit the ground pretty hard on his forearms, but the rest of him had been cushioned by the blond stud muffin below him. There was absolutely nothing feminine about Naruto. The boy was all hard muscle, sculpted jaw and aquiline nose. But it was that subtle masculinity meshed with Naruto's ability to show emotion that yanked Itachi's interest around like a dog on a leash. Now, flush against one of the men he'd been dreaming about, the lust that had refused to surface after his dream, suddenly spread through him like wild fire.

Itachi looked into those blue eyes, reading the answering lust in them. Their chests were half pressed against each other and Itachi could feel the spike in Naruto's temperature. Something primal awoke within him, something only Sasuke had been able to make him feel. Here they were in the middle of the mansion grounds, with no one to see them, on top of each other...they could do anything.

Itachi bent down his eyes still locked onto the vivid blue ones. He captured Naruto's lips softly at first, in a small testing kiss. It was just a tentative meeting of their lips, chaste, sweet, soft...but the rush of lust that followed, hidden in their bodies was incredible.

Naruto almost gasped at the urge to just kiss the Uchiha senseless. It was different from what he'd felt for Sasuke, that was like lightning, whereas the heat here was like lava. Naruto fought to control his urges; he needed to see what Itachi would do next.

Itachi pulled back to look at the blond, they were both a little flushed and panting. He angled his head and bent down again this time meshing their lips together quite harshly. It started out with their lips meeting in a rough sensuous way, Naruto's lips closing on Itachi's bottom lip, sucking lightly. They broke away seconds before moving back into another rough, quick meshing of their mouths.

**[Lime-Lemon]**

Naruto could never keep his hands still. His hands moved up Itachi's smooth pale back, counting almost each bump in his spine as their kisses increased in intensity. Another rush of lust hit them.

Now Naruto suddenly feeling the need for dominance kissed back just as hard, his tongue hesitantly but firmly tracing the seam of Itachi's mouth. When the older raven obliged, Naruto slid his tongue in, mapping Itachi's mouth. The boy also kept trying to roll them over.

Itachi smirked in his lust hazed mind. The little brat was trying to dominate him. Itachi slipped his hands into the sunshine hair and held the boy's head in a firm grip. He forcefully subdued Naruto's tongue, before going back to their earlier kisses, only this time with him in control. Their tongues danced as their lips moved against each other's desperately. They should have stopped there. They _really_ should have, but Naruto got so caught up in it; he bucked.

Itachi's control vanished. He growled low and ground down hard against the younger male. In seconds, the two were bucking against each other, thrusting hard, while their lips remained meshed trying to suck the souls out of each other.

Naruto hands left their perusal of the pale back and ran through Itachi's hair, yanking out the tie that held his hair back, only to get to a frenzied massaging of Itachi's head.

Itachi's hands ran down Naruto's chest, flicking nipples randomly, creating small fires everywhere he touched. Their slick and bare upper bodies slid against each other.

Their gym shorts had begun to ride down, their half exposed cocks still grinding against each other in a violent bid for release. They could both feel their groins tightening as more of their exposed flesh met and rubbed. Naruto stopped kissing Itachi, his head back, eyes scrunched up and panting hard. Itachi's hands stopped their roaming and grabbed onto Naruto's forearms for better purchase as he began grinding more purposefully.

Their cocks rubbed against each other, throbbing and pulsing, their shorts having slid down to their thighs almost. Finally Itachi couldn't take it anymore; he grabbed both cocks in his hand and started to stroke them at a really fast pace.

Naruto thought his brains might melt in his head. His body was going through an overload of sensation with all the frustration he'd experienced before. He sucked in a breath and was the first to break the silence. "I...Itachi..."

The older Uchiha bent over him, his head right next to Naruto's year, as he pumped them both towards completion. "Nnnh...Cum...for me...Naruto..."

Naruto felt it the coiling in his stomach reach its crescendo at Itachi's voice. With a short cry of the Uchiha's name, Naruto came hard into Itachi's hand. The older Uchiha followed right away and they collapsed against each other panting hard, their cum generously coating their chests and stomachs.

**[Lime-Lemon End]**

It took them awhile to come down from their highs. Itachi was the first to pull away, he reached for his t-shirt and his bottle of water which was lying on the bench close by and wiped them clean. He didn't really know what to think. He and Sasuke had always been okay about dating other people, but this felt really wrong in a right sort of way. He couldn't help his quick scan of the area around them to see if anyone was around. He kicked himself. This was out in the open; they could have been caught by a gardener, servant or maybe even Sasuke.

Naruto felt incredibly guilty. There went his resolution of avoiding the Uchiha boys sexually. But Naruto being Naruto, couldn't hold in the frustration, he cried out loudly and hit the ground hard. "Shit!" He jumped up before Itachi could say anything and took off down the path.

Itachi called after him, but the blond didn't stop. Itachi sat down on one of the benches and hung his head. He stayed that way for the next ten minutes, his mind running through what he could have done differently, always ending up at not kissing the blond for some reason. He ran a frustrated hand through his locks before picking up the discarded hair tie. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Fuck!"

He turned to leave and his eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Sasuke woke up to an empty bed. Itachi's spot was still warm, so Sasuke knew that he must have left recently. He sighed and stood up. Locating his clothes proved to be a little bit of a hassle; he'd gotten extremely aggressive with Itachi last night. It was his attempt to prove to himself that the moment of madness he'd had with Naruto the evening before meant nothing. It had worked. Whatever this crazy lust he had towards the blond was, Itachi could always wash it all away.

Sasuke smirked bitterly to himself. Even after being dumped by his own brother, he hadn't really lost his feelings for said brother. He really _had_ loved Gaara, but Sasuke had long since realised that it was possible to love different people at the same time. After a ton of speculation, he'd come to the conclusion that not everyone got over or got their first loves. They lived with it and moved on, found someone else they could love and hopefully that would slowly ease the feelings for the old love.

The flaw in his plan: he was still sleeping with Itachi. Sasuke sighed. Now there was the Naruto complication. Yes Sasuke admitted he could love more than one person, but he desperately did not want Naruto to be the second person he fell for. Already he felt like he'd cheated on Itachi, all because of the level of emotion and lust he felt for his blond house guest.

Sasuke peeked out the door. When he was satisfied that no one was around, he snuck into his own room. After a quick shower, he decided he wanted to go find Itachi. He spent a while looking around the house, but Itachi didn't seem to be anywhere. His car was still in the garage, so Sasuke decided to check the basketball court. He started off down the long path to the court at a leisurely pace. He loved the plum trees his mother had insisted on having which lined this particular path. He wondered how he was going to tell Itachi about what had happened between him and Naruto. Not that Itachi would care, he felt bitterness rise up in him again.

Sasuke clenched his hands and shoved the bad feeling back in. Their relationship had been wrong right from the beginning. He had been stupid thinking it would last forever. Itachi was allowed to have feelings for other people. Itachi was right to have dumped him. Sasuke himself had feelings for other people didn't he? Like Gaara? He immediately shoved away Naruto's image which flickered in his head. At least Itachi was tolerating him physically; Sasuke was glad to still have even that little bit of his brother. He came out of his musings to hear strange sounds.

Instinctively Sasuke ducked behind a large tree trunk and slowly leaned out from behind it. His stomach dropped painfully, leaving him very short of breath.

_Itachi and Naruto...were on the floor of the court. Their mouths meshed together, grinding into each other!_

Sasuke didn't realise how his hands gripped the tree hard, he just silently watched as the two on the court finished. He ducked back when Itachi looked around. Then he saw Naruto freak out as always and take off back towards the house. He watched as Itachi suddenly looked stricken; before he sat down, head in his hands. It was only then that Sasuke let himself slide down to the ground.

He struggled with the feelings of betrayal that churned in his stomach, sending up balls of anger that floated above everything. Here he was wondering how to tell his brother that he'd _kissed_ Naruto while Itachi was doing far more than kissing. It slapped Sasuke in the face that he _did_ have feelings for the blond. He almost laughed. Both the people he thought he had feelings for were getting together. The whole time he'd been fighting his feelings for Naruto, Itachi had been capitalizing on getting with the blond.

Then Sasuke came to a decision. He'd join in. He wasn't going to let either of them leave him.

He saw Itachi shift and decided he'd go meet his beloved brother. No, no need for Itachi to know that Sasuke had seen anything. He loved the shocked guilty expression on his brother's face and gave his brother an innocent smile.

"I thought you'd be here." He let his eyes roam the court. "Where's Naruto? Did you guys finish your game?"

The relief in Itachi's eyes was evident. "Nah, he just took off. He had other things to do apparently."

"Oh, ok. So do you want to head back for breakfast? I'm starving."

The two brothers made their way back to the house. One wallowing in guilt, while the other plotted to keep his love.

* * *

**A/N: Festival in the next chapter and hopefully the threesome as well! Please review and tell me what you thought! I love you all!**

**Taka**


End file.
